


SHORTS

by GofficPizzaCrusts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crack, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofficPizzaCrusts/pseuds/GofficPizzaCrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eat my KakaYama/TenKaka shorts. AKA the Goffic Pizza Crusts Variations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of flash fiction and some scattered long-ish ones. Some AU, some crack, so read at your own risk. Will add more soon since this is my planned reservoir for one-shots, some of them the basis for planned singles/multichaptered stories. I just wish I have the luxury of time to make several pieces longer.

Now, this is where a blog would come in handy for AO3.. I owe it to the very few who read the story anyway, since I am also guilty of feeling the sads whenever I come across abandoned WIPs. I have put Twisted on hiatus. Quite some time ago, I got really sick so I stopped writing for a while and when I was well enough to get back on track, work and meds got in the way. Anyway, the cynicism I feel for the UG music scene here and in the nation’s capital put a damper on my mood as well and since TT is pretty much music-based and not only fluff and smut-driven, my enthusiasm to continue with it has waned. I apologize. However, I know I will go on with it sooner or later. I just don’t have a clue when. But I’ll finish it since hell, it’s a pet project after all. 

I changed my handle to something a bit shorter and easier to type. Those underscores can be a tad annoying if you’re in a hurry. I apologize for the inconvenience.


	2. "strip basketball"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Shippuden Dunk. KakaYama no Basuke. Kakashi is a Basketcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because it's summer, it's perfect b-ball weather and I am on a steady diet of early 90s hip-hop and TOKiMONSTA lately. 
> 
> in other news, samurai anime and hip-hop complement each other so hard, it’s so good (one excellent example is Samurai Champloo). Whenever I practice drawing samurai, I often turn to rap and trip hop to keep me going.

“Senpai, we don’t have to take our shoes off, huh?” Tenzou said lamely. 

“Don’t be a dumbbell, we must wear proper shoes to play ball,” Kakashi said with amusement while twirling the ball on his index finger. 

“Yeah, you’re right..” Tenzou muttered half-heartedly. His hands pulled at his clothes as if safeguarding them from the older boy’s probing eyes. Luckily, he had on a team jersey top over his t-shirt. At least he was one clothing ahead of Kakashi. 

“Socks. We remove the socks first, then vice versa ‘cept the shoes..” Kakashi quipped. Tenzou grunted and straightened up lackadaisically as Kakashi starts to dribble. He sprints towards the older boy and manages to get the ball away from him. Tenzou throws the shot high up in the air, but the shot barely hit the rim of the basket. The ball bounced back against the backboard instead. 

“Shit..” Tenzou muttered under his breath. He gritted his teeth as he ran to the direction of the ball but Kakashi manages to swiftly catch the rebound then shoots the ball through the hoop. 

“My point..” Kakashi drawled. Tenzou rolled his eyes and slowly undid the laces of his high-cut Chucks. Grudgingly, he removed the socks on his feet and laid them on the lone wooden bench by the side of the small home court. He put on his sneakers in a deliberately slow and uninterested manner, prompting Kakashi to call him out on it. 

“Tenzou, show some enthusiasm for the game. Don’t bring your senpai down..” Kakashi said brightly, whistling. Tenzou sprinted back to where Kakashi stood and the older boy starts dribbling once more. Kakashi turns around while Tenzou faced the older boy, guarding him. Tenzou decides it’s time to play a tight game since he doesn’t want to lose the shirt off his back. Kakashi goes for a lay-up but the younger boy steps right in front of him a bit eagerly. Tenzou bumps into Kakashi, knocking both of them to the concrete. 

“That was an offensive foul, mister..” Kakashi mutters below Tenzou. “Take off your jersey..”

“Senpai, fouls are not applicable. Only shots, as far as I can remember..” Tenzou answered back wryly. It felt kind of good to knock the older boy down, but it felt even better lying on top of him. He suspected there’s more to this game of strip basketball but Tenzou does not want to add any malice to the challenge. Kakashi has his weird quirks, and he often used offbeat ways to trump contemporaries and younger kids who don’t know any better than to mess with the scarred, silver-haired b-ball genius. 

“I don’t remember saying that..” Kakashi said softly. Dark, dubious eyes meet mocking, mismatched ones. Tenzou propped himself on his elbow and scoffed. He was listless now, heated not only from the play, but from the close contact of their bodies. 

And he can’t peel himself away from Kakashi. His hormones won’t spare him one freaking minute. 

“For every shot, the loser must take off one article of clothing. Fouls, technical or not, are not applicable.. You said so yourself earlier.” 

Kakashi looked at Tenzou then smiled a huge, cheese-eating grin. Tenzou felt a calloused hand snake along the side of his thigh then Kakashi quickly slid away from him and stood up. 

“Get up.. Let’s continue..” Kakashi said briskly, wiping sweat off his pale brows with the back of his hand. Tenzou’s face reddened at the motion earlier then quickly composed himself. Kakashi still possessed the ball. They shift into position. Kakashi dribbles and Tenzou pursues him as the older boy tries to bring the ball up. Tenzou manages to snatch the ball and he sprints away from the basket. The defense continues and Tenzou goes back towards the basket. The younger boy made as if he was about to drive a shot, then quickly pivots and jumps away from a blocking Kakashi, neatly forcing the shot through the basket. 

Tenzou cracks up as he watched Kakashi take off his socks. The older boy throws him a saucy stare, then stands opposite Tenzou. They look at each other, itching to continue the play. Kakashi throws Tenzou the ball. Tenzou drives but Kakashi’s loss earlier upped his motivation a bit more. The older boy scores easily and Tenzou had to give up his team jersey. The game keeps on. Tenzou goes for another quick lay-up but Kakashi was faster. He jumps and smacks his shot. Relentless, Kakashi targets the rebound and drives the ball home. 

“Fuck this..” Tenzou said loudly, shaking his head with disbelief while he took his drenched shirt off. 

“And a sore loser too..” Kakashi chimed in. He sprints towards the younger boy and slaps his ass firmly with the palm of his hand. Tenzou yelped and shot Kakashi back with a wry look. They move into position again. The game turns into a complete battle of wills. Kakashi goes for the hoops. Tenzou dashes and rapidly slips in front of the older boy. Tenzou grabs the ball and drives for the rebound, forcing the ball right through the net. 

“Get out of your shirt..” Tenzou said slowly, grinning snidely. Kakashi obligingly removes his sweat-soaked shirt off with a flourish. Tenzou gulped at the sight. Kakashi’s hairless chest was damp and his already hard rosy-brown nipples stood out from all that pale beige. He watched in silence as Kakashi lobbed the shirt on the bench, puckered his lips and licked them as the older boy moved once more into position. 

The play continues and their clammy bodies bumped into each other as they grapple for the ball. Tenzou couldn’t help but bang his ass on Kakashi’s hips whenever he backs the young man in. Kakashi couldn’t resist letting his hands slide along the other boy’s chest as well whenever he’s on the defense. And there was one delirious instance when Kakashi’s hand slid down the small of Tenzou’s back and he almost groaned out loud at the unexpected touch. 

“Score..” Kakashi said absently as he drove one home. The ball slid down with a noisy, rubbery thump on the concrete. Tenzou gasped gently for air, his shoulders slumped. Diffidently, he strode to the direction of the bench, where the rest of his stuff were laid out. 

“Take those shorts off, kouhai..” Kakashi said softly. A bit hesitant, Tenzou unbuttoned his shorts and tugged its zipper down. He turned away from Kakashi, suddenly conscious and slipped out of his shorts. He was grateful that he wore plain color, low-cut briefs and not his kitschy printed ones. 

“Can we take a break?” Tenzou said, brushing away drops of sweat from his unruly bangs. He grabbed his towel and cleaned his face and body free of moisture. 

“Sure..” Kakashi said. Tenzou held unto his shorts, covering his crotch with it. He sat down as Kakashi handed him a bottle of water. He took a huge gulp of water, thankful for every drop. 

“I never knew basketball can be that sexually-charged..” Kakashi spoke up. Tenzou stopped his drinking and blinked. They’re all alone, sweaty, panting and almost naked. They were silent for a moment. The tension between them was crazy-hot and thick now, roiling and clambering, eager to be let out. 

“I’m gonna go for a three-point win..” Tenzou said softly, facing Kakashi. The older boy looks back at Tenzou, his smile gentle and welcoming. 

“You’ve already won..” Kakashi answered back as he moved in for a kiss. Tenzou chuckled and aimed his lips at the prize.


	3. “sukeban”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough, switchblade-wielding local girls in school uniforms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a really lovely genderbend Japanese fan art of Kakashi and Tenzou wearing dresses a long time ago. I started writing way back because of my fondness for female friendships so I thought why not make a KakaTen one?
> 
> This is a small fraction of a planned multipchapter fic, but alas, I don’t have the time for it yet. 
> 
> Really weird names for the boys. I know, I tried.

The girls have successfully chased off the hangers-on by the children’s side of the park. They have a meeting to discuss the approaching turf war against the girls of the Painted Birds, a rival gang. All have disappeared and ambled to safer parts of the park. All but one lone girl ignored their hissed and shouted threats. She sat on one of the swings, moving back and forth aimlessly in a bored fashion. Her nonchalance was making Enma irritated. She and Kayashi lounged by the playhouse, waiting for Maite and Asuka to turn up. Izugo, Kochan and Aube were busy goofing around by the monkey bars.

“Shit, Kayashi.. That girl is getting me all riled up,” Enma scowled, pointing, a lit cigarette poised between her teeth. She brushed away stray strands of chin-length hair off her face and took her coat off, folding it up and plopping it down beside her. “I’m going to put her under the third degree with maybe a bit of spanking on the side if she decides to get fresh with me.. God, she’s pissing me off!”

Kayashi smiled coolly as she removed her medical mask. She tucked a bookmark between the pages of the book she was reading then faced her friend. Enma stood up and Kayashi quickly grabbed her arm, dragging her friend back to her seat.

“Geez, Kayashi. What gives?” Enma snarled. Kayashi shot her friend with a disapproving look, shaking her head.

“Enma, you don’t know your local gangster stats, don’t you? That girl over there, she’s the daughter of Danzō-san, the _oyabun_ of Shimura-kai, and as we all know, Shimura-kai is the biggest organization in this country so far. My father told me Danzō-san has plans to groom Tenko as the future _oyabun_ so if I were you, I wouldn’t mess with her..”

“Wait, come again? Danzō has a daughter and not a son?” Enma said absently. Kayashi sighed.

“Yes, you heard me just right..” Kayashi answered back. She looked over at Tenko, who was still listlessly moving her swing back and forth. Kayashi glanced around, looking for signs of Shinji, her bodyguard. The young man was not around and Kayashi wonders if Tenko has managed to slip by and break away from Shinji.

“Hmph. But aren’t Senju-gumi and Shimura-kai at odds? Your father would totally toss his cookies if he hears you and that Tenko were only a few park benches away from each other..” Enma mused as she took a drag from her cigarette. Kayashi winced at the smoke, waving it off.

“You’re pretty late with the news. There’s peace between the two families at the moment. The families have to cooperate with each other in order to topple down the Akatsuki-gumi’s creeping influence on their territories..” Kayashi said.

Enma’s eyebrows shot up. “But what about the time Danzō ordered his goons to whack your dad’s boss, I mean Asuka’s dad? Was it forgotten just like that?”

“Itou Sakamoto, one of Danzō-san’s pluckiest men and his previous _wakagashira_ , was killed last year, remember? It was a huge loss for the organization.”

“Hmph. Yeah.. But you never tell me anything special, you tramp.. Anyway, look at her.. She is a walking fashion disaster. I mean, I’ve seen that Tenko traipse around town clad in her designer EGL shit, but she pairs those expensive crap up with nasty shoes. I’ve seen her as a mori girl too. But, black bindings and ninja sandals? What the fuck was that all about? Who does she think she is? A gothic loli ninja?” Enma chimed in. Kayashi laughed and shrugged loosely.

“I believe she’s a mori girl at heart..” Kayashi piped in. She stood, straightening her long, wavy silver hair just as Maite showed up. Kayashi patted Maite on her shoulder then took off, to the direction of the swings.

“Kayashi, where are you going?” Maite shouted at her friend. Kayashi waved back and pointed at the swings. Maite nodded rather dumbly while Enma cackled and lit another cigarette.

“Ah, forget about her, Mai. Apparently, the chick has a mad crush on the daughter of a hot shit Yakuza _kumichou_. She’s off to show some courtly love to her intended..” Enma drawled. Maite knitted her thick eyebrows.

“Is that fact?”

“Fuck no, just a wild, wild guess..”

 

Kayashi hesitantly eased her way to the younger girl’s swing. Tenko seemed to be in deep thought, she was oblivious of Kayashi’s presence. The older girl cleared her throat and the small noise made Tenko look at her back. Her big, limpid inky eyes widened as she recognized the person behind her.

“Hi..” Kayashi started out. She walked nearer to the girl then stood beside the swing.

“Hi..” Tenko said shyly.

“Where’s Shinji-san?” Kayashi asked the younger girl. “You’re all alone. This is a rather dangerous time to be by yourself, you know..”

Tenko blushed and looked at her lap. “I ran away from Shinji-san for a while..”

Kayashi nodded then sat in front of the girl. “Maa, a bold move, but stupid..”

The younger girl’s face fell and reddened more. She shot Kayashi a wounded look. “That’s okay. I have protection..” Tenko spat out. She pulled the hem of her dress and pointed at the lace garter with a small leather sheath.

“Can I see?” Kayashi said brightly, glancing at Tenko’s leg. Tenko pulled a switchblade and handed it to the older girl.

“Oh, it’s a strawberry switchblade! This is nice..” Kayashi marveled, nodding with approval. She flicked the knife and the blade popped up, glimmering under the dusky light. The knife’s handle was shaped like an elongated strawberry and it had a 6-inch blade. Tenko smiled happily upon seeing Kayashi’s reaction.

“It was custom-made. Because I love strawberries, you see. And there’s this band of two girls with the same name and I love all of their songs and I love the way they dressed themselves up too! So, a strawberry switchblade makes perfect sense! Ah, I love walnuts too but strawberries look prettier,” Tenko said excitedly. Kayashi chuckled back.

“I’ve never even heard of such a band. You are a kid with unique tastes. I’m interested. Maybe I can go to your house and you can let me listen to some of their songs..” Kayashi said. Tenko’s eyes brightened and she smiled even wider.

“Sure! I’d love to!” Tenko said, nodding eagerly. “And I can show you my collection of ball-jointed dolls too.. But well, you’re older than me and I bet you don’t play with dolls anymore..” Tenko said timidly. Kayashi laughed quietly at the younger girl’s remark.

“No, I don’t play with dolls anymore, but I can still enjoy looking at them..” Kayashi said gently.

“Cool! I would—“

“TENKOOO-SAAAAAN!” A male voice shouted at them. Kayashi and Tenko looked up and saw a harried Shinji sprint towards them. Shinji Takasine is a good-looking young man of 21. His hair was fashioned into a greased DA and he had on his usual black suit with matching wingtips. His face wore an irritated expression as he bore down on his charge. Tenko looked away with embarrassment.

“Tenko-san! Don’t run away from me like that again! My ass will be grass once Danzō-sama gets wind of this shit you pull off! Man, my BP blows up every time—“ Shinji rattled on but Kayashi cut him off.

“Shinji-san, please speak in low, gentle tones. Tenko-san is just a kid. She can understand.. Boy, if I had a thousand yen for every exclamation point you’ve just vocalized I’d be rich for a week..” Kayashi mused matter-of-factly, smirking at the young man. Shinji grunted and dragged in a long, exhausted breath.

“Kayashi-san.. How’s your father the _saiko-komon_..” The young man grumbled.

“Doing well and good..”

“And how are things on the family’s side?”

“Business is thriving.. But that’s all I can say..”

Shinji smiled, his attention now centered on Kayashi. “That’s nice to hear. And you’re looking prettier each time I see you, Kayashi-san..”

“It’s just good genetics, Shinji-san..” Kayashi deadpanned.

“But you still have hair the color of my grandparents’ tresses..” Shinji shot back in a dry manner.

“She has hair the color of ancient silver, Shinji-san!” Tenko exclaimed huffily. Kayashi looked at Tenko and they both snickered at Shinji.

“Ancient, meaning old. Elderly, my dear Tenko-chan. If you dye your hair blonde, Kayashi-san, I’d be putting the moves on you..” Shinji drawled, crossing his arms.

“I’d stay away from peroxide bottles then, Shinji-san..” Kayashi said absently, throwing the young man with a lukewarm stare.

“Yeah! And Kayashi-san is my friend, not yours. She’s mine so stay away from her!” Tenko snapped. Kayashi glanced at her young friend, beaming. Tenko grinned back at her. Together, they tossed Shinji a dismissive look.

“Fine, I know when I’m not needed..” Shinji shrugged casually. He turned his back on the girls.

“KAYASHI! The meeting is about to start! Asuka is here already,” Maite shouted from the side of the playhouse. Kayashi sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Hmm, Tenko-san.. I have to go.. But I’d love to hang out with you more. When can I see you again?” Kayashi said to the younger girl. Tenko clasped her hands and nodded.

“You can see me after school tomorrow. I mean, I’m homeschooled, you see.. So you can just drop by.. You know where I live don’t you?” Tenko said.

“I don’t.. Perhaps you can tell me?” Kayashi offered. Tenko told her and Kayashi gave her the thumbs-up.

“Hey, hey. Easy there, Tenko-san. Maybe we should ask Danzō-sama about this first..” Shinji interjected.

“Father will agree. There’s no rift between the families right now, am I right, Kayashi-san?” Tenko asked the older girl.

“It’s true, Tenko-san.. They’re up in arms..” Kayashi replied back. She held her hand to the younger girl and Tenko laced her fingers timidly on the older girl’s. Tenko’s hand was soft and warm underneath Kayashi’s slim, tapered fingers. She grinned right back at Kayashi, and Kayashi’s heart leapt with affection for the girl.

“KAYASHIIIII…” Came Enma’s annoyed yell.

“MAA. FINE..” Kayashi snapped back loudly at her gang. She turned her attention back at the younger girl. “Well, Tenko-san, I’ll drop by tomorrow after school hours. That’s a promise..”

“Yes, I’ll be waiting, Kayashi-san..” Tenko answered back brightly.

“Shinji-san, see you around..” Kayashi murmured to the young man.

“Saa. Extend my regards to your father..” Shinji drawled. Kayashi nodded. She smiled a parting grin to Tenko, then ambled back to her friends.

“It was a good day, wasn’t it, Tenko-san?” Shinji said, grinning softly at his charge.

“Yeah, Shinji-san. I made a friend. I have a good feeling about this..” Tenko said cheerfully.


	4. “purple prose”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou tries hard at writing the sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have just made fun of myself in this particular story, hahaha..

_K__’s organ of pleasure pulsed and quivered by the platinum glare of full moon light, and the extravagant sight inflamed T__’s senses. His manner of dressing, his sweet scents of masculine musks and girlish vanilla, the ways in which K__ twined his strong limbs around his agonized hips, the ways he touched his trembling skin or clawed on his back, where designed wholly, willingly by T__’s instantaneous responses. Amorous acts which brought forth the wildest, most excessive gratification from him were presented and done over and over; K__’s manner of languidly moving his hips up and down and the way he would tighten his warm, inviting rosebud like a vise whenever T__ would drive his distended sex into it to the hilt, that the young man had no choice but to grab K__ by his pale, small waist and thrust with quick, stabbing strokes until he reached his climax and had spurted his hot, creamy seed deep into the depths of K__’s searing, hungry insides._

Tenzou giggled and read the words he had gathered, pondered over and managed to type on the screen. It was going really great, he thought. He is working on the names though. He could not find the perfect ones just yet.

He typed some more, thoroughly enjoying the flow of his story now. He was still in the zone when the bedroom door opened and Kakashi came in.

“I’m finished with the dishes..” Kakashi chimed. He plopped down on the bed and stared at Tenzou curiously. “You’ve been typing practically every night now, Tenzou. What are you busy with, really?”

“Just something..” Tenzou answered back cheerily.

“You’re obsessed..” Kakashi said wryly.

“Hmm, maybe?”

“Stop writing and come here..” Kakashi breezily answered back, his voice now low and husky.

“Frisky, aren’t we?” Tenzou murmured absently, still focused on his story.

“I’m naaaakeeeeed…” Kakashi sang out. Tenzou looked behind his back and sure enough, Kakashi sported nothing but his own hard-on. He bit his lower lip at the sight. He stood up quickly, abandoning his project and almost tripped on his desk chair.

“Can I bottom?” Tenzou said, grinning. He pulled on his shirt and all items of clothing were soon dumped on the floor.

“Sure, it’s my turn to stick it in anyways..” Kakashi purred. He dragged the younger man to the bed and within minutes the room was filled with murmurs of encouragement, eager moans and gratified shouts.

“Oh.. Oh, OH! KAKASHI!” Tenzou groaned out loud as he reached his peak. Kakashi bit his shoulder hard, his hand still furiously pumping the young man’s cock, now wet with his come.

“Aaah, Tenzou…” Kakashi whispered against Tenzou’s skin while he came, shuddering against the latter’s back. They collapsed on the bed, panting, their bodies sticky and blotchy. Tenzou slid underneath Kakashi and grabbed a container of wet tissues by the night stand. They were scrubbing each other clean when the phone from downstairs rang.

“Kakashi.. Go answer the phone..” Tenzou murmured. Kakashi grunted and shook his head. He crashed face down on a pillow.

“I’m too tired..” Kakashi groaned. “You answer the phone..”

“No, you..”

“I won’t..” Kakashi deadpanned.

“Sheesh.. Remind me to install an extension phone in this room one of these days..” Tenzou muttered as he sat up and grabbed a towel.

“You told me you were expecting an important call from Shizune earlier..” Kakashi pointed out.

“Fishcakes! That must be it..” Tenzou said sheepishly. The ringing stopped, but a few seconds later it rang again. Tenzou bolted out of the room.

Kakashi stretched himself on the bed, still feeling good from the afterglow. He noticed that Tenzou’s computer was on standby. Suddenly interested with the younger man’s newfound fixation, Kakashi wrapped himself with the blanket and went to the computer. He turned it back on and the screen flashed with the document Tenzou had been keeping himself up all night with. Kakashi glanced at the document and started to read.

_In the middle of the plush silken bed, T__ inclined trembling against the buck naked K__. K__’s hands slid along the backs of the blushing young man’s muscular thighs and to the prominent cleft of his strapping rear. K__ almost swooned when T__ flung his well-built, damp arms around him because this straightforward manner of surrender made their ravenous bodies come closer together. T__’s scorching skin was bliss right next to K__’s smooth, sensitive birthday suit._

_K__ now drew T__’s face closer to him, and at once their pained lips collided, now boiling with melted fire and saturated with maddening lust. They kissed with their eyes closed, then eyes opened wide. T__ looked at K__ with moist, yearning eyes and K__ responded by giving him more heat-sodden smooches. Their slick, impassioned tongues played around as if at war with each other, wet flesh battling, jutting in and out of their saturated, starving mouths._

Kakashi stifled a giggle. Now, Kakashi is an expert when it comes to trashy novels, bodice rippers that housewives often pore into on the regular. Tenzou here, apparently, was writing a romance novel. And a racy romance, at that. With them as the main characters, as indicated by the scattered T’s and K’s. Kakashi read on, skimmed, scrolled down. He grimaced, he made outward faces at each line of purple prose that dominated the script. A vein almost popped out of his forehead as he read one familiar passage where the lovers committed “scorched, electrifying balcony sex,” the scene written in a way that it left nothing to the reader’s imagination.

They made love on the balcony of Asuma and Kurenai’s apartment last weekend, during a house party. Their friends were busy with the revelries downstairs. He dragged Tenzou to the balcony and one thing lead to another. It was one of their best nights and reading about it made Kakashi feel a bit icky and embarrassed. He squeezed his eyes shut, sighed and continued reading.

He came across paragraphs laced with ‘spurting young cocks’ and ‘frenzied, come-soaked’ kisses. Once more, he winced, snickered, and actually nodded at some choice parts. Decent ones which weren’t flowery at best. Kakashi nibbled on his lip as he continued to read and skip the boring parts. The fuck parts were the best reads, but all in all, it was mediocre, even by Icha-Icha standards.

Tenzou needs some tips, Kakashi thought. And he should also minimize writing about their hot numbers in the sack. One of the Aburame scholars will hold a creative writing seminar this month at the university. Kakashi thought of bringing it up to Tenzou without making a joke about the whole thing and hurting his feelings. But no, he’ll do it anyway, since he loves taking the mick out of his boyfriend too much.

Footsteps sauntered up the stairs. Humming, Kakashi waited for Tenzou to barge inside the bedroom. He realized he was still naked and remembered Tenzou was, too. It doesn’t matter though, he enjoys teasing and arguing with the boyfriend in the buff anyway.


	5. “when you look at boys”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has wandering ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to take advantage of the fact that little Tenzou post-Root is innocent on all things except offing another ninja. Kinda OOC Kakashi.

The hall was filled to the brim with unmasked ANBU operatives, waiting for the Third Hokage’s presence. Kakashi slipped inside and nodded at his fellow ANBU. He glanced around, looking for Tenzou. Tenzou was busy chatting with some of the girls so Kakashi decided not to bother the young man and instead, pass by behind them. He leaned against the wall and grabbed his Icha-Icha out of his fannypack as he was wont to do before a meeting. 

Kakashi can hear snatches of conversation between Tenzou and the two girls. They were Junko and Kodama, new recruits to the faction. Both were a bit peppy and moony for ANBU, but from what he has heard of them, skilled in their own way. 

“What’s his name? The one with the brushed-up reddish hair? I think he’s cute!” Junko whispered to Kodama. 

“I don’t know, let’s find out later. I definitely agree with you, but I just wish he’d smile more..” Kodama muttered. 

“This is ANBU. People here don’t smile too often,” Tenzou retorted in a stage whisper. Kakashi had to laugh silently at the younger man’s remark. 

“A smile wouldn’t hurt and tarnish one’s reputation, you know..” Kodama muttered. Junko nodded and turned her attention to Tenzou. 

“What do you think of that guy with that centipede-like scar on his arm, Tenzou? Do you think he’s good-looking?” Junko said to the boy in a low voice. 

“Seiji-san? Why do you ask?” Tenzou whispered back. Kakashi stood up straighter and tried to lean forward a bit to hear more of the conversation. It was getting interesting. Kakashi possessed the keen, sensitive nose of a canine, but at the moment he wishes he has super hearing skills, so lean forward a bit he did. 

“I need a guy’s opinion..” Junko chimed in. 

“Aah. Hmm, he has a well-built body. His upper arms look toned and I think it’s cool..” Tenzou murmured to Junko. The young woman nodded and giggled softly in agreement. 

Kakashi looked at his own body and wonders if he should train more and work on his guns. His abdominals were well-defined and he has a strong back, but now he’s having second thoughts about his arms. 

Wait, he thought. Why was he so concerned with his kouhai’s opinion on male bodies all of a sudden?

“That guy with the white hair, yes. Blue eyes, pouty mouth,” Kodama whispered excitedly, slyly pointing at a handsome young man sitting by the side of the platform. 

“I think he’s dreamy..” Tenzou said bluntly. Both young women sighed. Kakashi felt ill at Tenzou’s comment, then mentally kickboxed himself for feeling that way. Of course, they will single out Touha, who’s practically the secret hunk of the entire organization. Touha has a formidable skill set, but only a few knew of his reputation as a ladykiller outside of ANBU. 

“I know, right? He is terribly good-looking.. So tall and, such big hands..” Junko murmured. 

“I’d definitely hit it..” Kodama whispered back. Tenzou looked at her curiously. 

“What do you mean, hit him? That’s against the rules. You don’t fight fellow ANBU..” Tenzou shot back softly. Both young women giggled at him. Kakashi sighed inwardly at his kouhai’s innocence, then smiled behind his book. 

“Tenzou-san.. Kodama means she would sleep with him..” Junko explained. 

“Ah, I don’t see anything wrong with sleeping..” Tenzou muttered. Kakashi grinned gently once more. 

“You need to use protection if you want to sleep with him, Junko.. For good measure..” Kodama giggled softly. 

“Why do you need protection if you want to sleep with fellow ANBU? I mean, you’re just sleeping next to him, aren’t you? Why use jutsu or something?” Tenzou said in a stage whisper. Kakashi had to bite his tongue to stop himself from chuckling out loud. 

As Tenzou’s senpai, he had to get down with him and explain the birds and the bees to his kouhai soon. His innocence might get him into trouble one day, Kakashi thought. 

“Junko might get pregnant if she sleeps with the guy, Tenzou-san.. So she has to use some kind of protection.. You know, contraception,” Kodama explained. 

“Get pregnant by sleeping right next to him? I don’t understand..” Tenzou muttered. The young ladies giggled softly and both of them ruffled Tenzou’s hair. 

“Hey, stop that!” Tenzou bristled. Kakashi shot the girls poisonous looks but they didn’t notice him just yet. 

“Oh, Tenzou-san. I’m sorry, we keep forgetting you’re 14. The library holds plenty of information about sex. You’ll learn more by reading about it..” Junko chimed in breezily. 

“Sex? Is that what you guys are talking about? Gender?” Tenzou wondered. 

“Not gender. The act itself, young man..” Kodama said sagely. 

“You mean kissing?” Tenzou whispered back. 

“Kissing and more, Tenzou-baby..” Junko replied softly, mockingly tugging on a lock of Tenzou’s long hair. 

“Oh..” Tenzou murmured, scratching his head. Kakashi let out a half-smile. His eyes slid up from the book he was pretend-reading and saw Tenzou with his head bent low, tilted as if in deep thought. 

“Tenzou-san, who do you think is the most handsome ANBU guy in this room right now?” Kodama said to the young man. Kakashi’s ears prickled. He narrowed his eyes and once again, kicked himself inwardly for being too interested. Damn it, he wishes the Third would turn up right about now. 

Tenzou perked up and glanced around the room, still ignoring the people behind his back. 

“Touha is the dreamiest. But I don’t know, since I am not familiar with him. I think the most handsome man in ANBU would have to be senpai..” Tenzou said, his tone steadfast. 

Kakashi almost dropped his book in complete surprise and his heart soared with record heights. He was not expecting that. 

“Of course you are going to say that, since Kakashi-san is your senpai,” Junko muttered. 

“But I do think he’s quite attractive, Junko-san,” Tenzou retorted quietly. 

“How can you say that? He hides behind that mask all the time. He could be hiding something in there, like ugly teeth and unmentionable scars..” Kodama quipped. 

“Mm, well I think Kakashi-san has striking eyes..” Junko nodded. 

“You mean a single striking eye,” Kodama muttered back. 

“Droopy eyes are sexy,” Junko murmured. 

“Yeah, I do believe Kakashi-senpai is the most attractive guy in ANBU. He has a beautiful face, he strides inside a room with confidence and he has a big heart too. Not to mention he is the best ninja in this faction as well,” Tenzou said in a low tone to the girls. Kakashi swallowed the lump that has formed in his throat. He doesn’t know what to think, nor even say for himself. He felt humbled and proud, respected. He felt joy, and he felt, he had to admit, loved. 

He felt like swooning in a room full of tough ANBU, Kakashi thought, mocking himself, another half-smile forming on his lips. 

“Man, Tenzou-san.. It sounds like you have a serious crush on your senpai,” Junko whispered to the young man excitedly. Kakashi’s ears prickled again. He dug his nose deeper in his book, but he made sure his ears were on alert. 

“What is a crush, Junko-san?” Tenzou muttered back. 

“A crush is attraction to a certain person. When you can’t stop thinking about that person, that is a crush..” Junko said seriously. 

“Oh.. So that’s it? Is it bad?” Tenzou said quietly. 

“No, it’s a good thing just as long as you don’t take it to extremes. Anyway, it’s just skin deep. It’s something kids like you experience at your age. You’ll get over it in a month or so..” Kodama answered back. 

“Hmm. Okay..” Tenzou nodded. 

“You have a crush on your senpai, then?” Kodama wheedled the boy. Tenzou shook his head, to Kakashi’s relief and, he had to admit wearily, dismay.

“Ah, no, Kodama-san.. I think of Kakashi-senpai as a friend and a team mate..If I like him a certain way, it might ruin our dynamic, and I’ll be sad if senpai avoids me because of that..” Tenzou murmured. 

Kakashi’s heart plummeted. Oh well, it might as well stay that way, for the good of them both, he thought. He furrowed his eyebrows and for the umpteenth time, kicked himself in the gut mentally for caring about it in the first place. Clearing his throat, he closed his book shut then walked towards his charge. He placed an arm around the younger man, acting as if his universe was not messed up by revealing words that came straight out of one precocious, up-and-coming Wood Release ninja. 

“How’s it going, Tenzou..” Kakashi drawled, his arm still settled comfortably on his kouhai’s shoulders. Tenzou blinked at his senpai’s gesture, his ears stained red underneath long brown tresses. 

“SENPAI!” Tenzou croaked. “It’s, uh, good to see you..” The young man muttered. The two girls nodded casually at Kakashi, who acknowledged them right back. 

“Good morning, Kakashi-san..” Kodama and Junko chimed in. 

“Morning, girls..” Kakashi said glibly. He turned his attention back to Tenzou.

“So Tenzou, you ready for a new training after this?” Kakashi said, his tone a little cheery. Tenzou nodded eagerly. 

“Yes, senpai.. I can’t wait..” Tenzou said with enthusiasm. Kakashi nodded just as the Sandaime entered the hall.


	6. “jounin”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Yamato try to break the news gently to Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got nothing better to do last night.

“Senpai, Naruto weirds me out lately. What’s wrong with him?” Yamato scoffed, his forehead creased. He and Kakashi were lying stomach down on top of the valley Yamato had made days before for Naruto’s chakra nature training. It was late at night, and down below, they watched the teenage boy toss and turn in his sleep while occasionally muttering things to himself.

“Maa. You noticed it too?” Kakashi said absently. He crept towards Yamato and nuzzled his face against the younger man’s neck.

“Yeah? He’s acting cautious and dare I say, a little squeamish around us,” Yamato said, sighing.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at the sleeping Naruto. “Haha, maybe he knows something about us that’s why he’s acting a bit odd..”

Yamato nodded slowly. “Maybe the boy has caught us—“ Yamato’s voiced trailed off. Kakashi gave him one of his eye-smiles.

“Mmm, behind the trees? In our sleeping bags? That one night in the lagoon?” Kakashi said, sitting up. Yamato grunted and dug his chin on the grass.

“I’m betting the lagoon. I told you there are plenty of waterfalls around this place but no, you have to choose this one, you have to beg me for it. I told you I saw Naruto gawking at us that night. It was not my imagination,” Yamato griped.

“But Tenzou, that lagoon is special. You made it..” Kakashi said, hugging his lover from behind.

“You should’ve waited after Naruto’s training, senpai..” Yamato muttered.

“Tenzou, we don’t have that much time to spend alone together anyway. The Akatsuki is on the prowl, Orochimaru is on the prowl, you and I will be busier than ever,” Kakashi pointed out solemnly. The younger man sighed and looked down; Naruto now slept outside of his bedroll. He was a noisy, restless sleeper and a raging somnambulist too. Yamato thought of the time Naruto formed a Rasengan in his sleep and almost killed him. He shuddered at the memory.

“I know.. So what are we going to do then?” Yamato said softly.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

“He always has these.. Excuses..”

“Same with mine.. Maybe we should ask the other kids first. I’ll go with Sakura, you go with Sai..” Kakashi offered.

“Okay.. I’ll see Sai tomorrow at lunch..” Yamato murmured. Kakashi snaked an arm around his lover’s waist and gave him a comforting wet smack under his left ear. Yamato drew Kakashi’s face near his to give him another kiss, on the mouth this time.

 

Yamato glanced around the ninja HQ’s mess hall, and saw the raven-haired kid sketching on one of the tables. He has his lunch laid out, still untouched and Yamato guessed it was getting cold. Sai was busy drawing something, or rather, someone. Yamato followed his eyes and sure enough, he would glance every now and then on Inoichi Yamanaka’s pretty blonde daughter, Ino. Ino was oblivious to it all; she was eating lunch while chatting up a storm with Shikamaru and Chōji.

Yamato ambled over to Sai’s table and cleared his throat. Sai tipped his head and smiled upon seeing his captain.

“Yamato-taichou.. Please, have some lunch..” Sai said briskly. He gestured to his meal of grilled fish, rice and a side of seasonal vegetables. Yamato shook his head and carefully laid his tray of food on the table.

“Thanks, I got mine..” Yamato answered back. He sat down and took a bite of his _gyūdon_. He nodded with approval and tasted the _sunomono_ too. All in all, the dishes taste great. He turned his attention back to Sai and noticed the young man was still absorbed in his sketching.

“I see you haven’t touched your lunch, Sai..” Yamato started out.

“Just a few details and I’m all set,” The young man muttered. Yamato took a peek and saw that the initial sketch was finally coming to a close. It was an accurate, wonderfully rendered pencil sketch of Ino, perfect to the last detail. Sai added a few feathery strokes for the strands of hair, then he closed his sketchpad and kept all of his drawing materials inside his bag.

“That was a great piece of work,” Yamato said sincerely. Sai gave him his practiced, ‘freaky’ smile.

“I am going to color it later, Yamato-taichou..” Sai answered back. He took his chopsticks and ate a generous portion of rice and fish.

“So, Sai.. Have you been hanging out with Naruto lately?” Yamato asked the young man. Sai swallowed his food and washed it down with water.

“Sakura and I dropped by last night in his apartment. She brought him a package of those gross-tasting health supplements she has made especially for the training. We played poker and Naruto talked about his progress,” Sai said in his deep voice.

“Okay. Did he happen to mention something about me and Kakashi-senpai?” Yamato inquired.

“Of course he mentioned you and Kakashi-senpai. You’re both Team 7 captains. He said you guys have been supportive and patient all along...” Sai said.

“No, I mean, did he say something about us other than the training we’re giving him?” Yamato implored. Sai looked straight at him, his whole face a blank canvas.

“He did say that you two are pretty close to each other. That was all,” Sai said.

Yamato exhaled noisily and picked on his bowl of _gyūdon_. “Alright.. Well, Kakashi-senpai and I are close because we’re both in ANBU ages ago.. We were team mates back then..”

“I know, taichou..” Sai answered back. He went back to eating his lunch. After a drink of water, Sai faced his captain.

“Taichou, are you worried that Naruto was finally getting the hang of it? That he has realized you and Kakashi-senpai are more than just friends?” Sai said without mincing his words. Yamato almost choked on a piece of beef.

“Ha-how did you know?” Yamato asked the young man. Sai smiled back at him.

“It was not that hard to miss. I have a habit of studying people and you and Kakashi-senpai so far have displayed and enacted the language of lovers, as I have read on one of my books. You guys have gone about it behind our backs. I don’t have any problems with it. I have learned that love can blossom between two people of the same sex and I believe I don’t have any problems with that. I think it’s cool that you and Kakashi-senpai are into it,” Sai said in his typical blunt manner.

Yamato sighed and grinned back gently at Sai. The kid, needless to say, will come around. Sai has always been cerebral and his dark stint in Root has made him hungry enough to get back into the world; a world of emotions, expressions and acquaintances. The young man was obviously waiting for his confirmation so he decided that he should be open about it. After all, it was the flaming truth.

“Yes, Sai. Me and Kakashi-senpai are more than friends and our special relationship had been going on for quite some time. Our affair is a secret, and you know how to keep secrets, don’t you?” Yamato said.

“Yamato-taichou, I certainly can keep one. I have read that it is the right thing to do for a friend,” Sai answered back, nodding.

“Alright. Senpai and I are just waiting for the right time to tell you kids and it seems Naruto’s having some problems about it.. We have to talk it over with Naruto, the sooner, the better. Don’t tell him just yet, not even Sakura..” Yamato said firmly. Sai nodded in agreement.

“Taichou, it would be good if you give Naruto the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he’s just waiting for a confirmation from you two to relieve his own fears. You know how sensitive Naruto can be. Maybe he thinks you and Kakashi-senpai don’t trust him enough..” Sai answered back. Yamato grunted and grinned faintly.

“Hah, well, you know Naruto has a big mouth.. He will broadcast it to the whole world the minute we tell him. But, geez.. Maybe you’re right with the whole trust thing..” Yamato complied, sighing. Sai smiled once more and for a time they went back to eating. After some stretch of silence, Yamato cleared his throat and faced his charge.

“Thanks for your time and your kind words, Sai. I’ll tell senpai you’ve been a big help,” Yamato said to the young man. Sai nodded, satisfied.

“Nothing to it, Yamato-taichou. If something has to be done to help the team, I’ll gladly do it..” Sai said. He stood up and gathered his things. “Taichou, I have to go now. Sakura and I might drop by at the training grounds later..”

“Sure, see you then..” Yamato replied. Sai waved goodbye at him and Yamato went back to his lunch.

 

Kakashi tucked his gloved hands behind his head. He watched Naruto, Sakura and Sai huddling by the trees a distance away from them. It was late in the afternoon, and the older captain agreed for a time-out so Naruto and Yamato can rest for a bit. Yamato leaned against a tree trunk, grateful for the brief respite. They still have 3 more hours to go, if Naruto won’t insist on extending more time to perfect his new technique.

Kakashi hummed as he re-read favorite passages from his Icha-Icha. His limbs still felt so wonderfully relaxed after a steamy night with Tenzou in his apartment. He came across a dog-eared page, smiled and called his beau.

“Yo, Tenzou.. Come here. I want to show you something,” Kakashi said. He did not get any response from the younger man so he tore his face away from the book and saw that Yamato was having one of his power naps. Grinning under his mask, Kakashi fished for a pebble in the grass and threw it on the guy’s faceplate, right smack at the Konoha spiral emblem.

“Huh?” Yamato shook his head blearily, then frowned when he saw Kakashi smiling hard at him.

“Senpai.. Leave me alone, I’m trying to rest..” Yamato chided. He turned his back on his boyfriend and tried to get back to sleep.

“Tenzou.. I want to show you something, come here.. Pretty please?” Kakashi sort of begged the younger man. Yamato waved him off.

“Come on.. This is of utmost importance. It’s about us..”

“What about us, senpai..” Yamato muttered under his breath.

“I am going to show you something that will make our relationship better than ever,” Kakashi said glibly. Yamato faced his senpai and gave the older man a furry eyeball. He stood up slowly then sauntered to the bench where his lover was comfortably nestled.

“This better be good, senpai..” Yamato grumbled. Kakashi grabbed him by the collar of his flak jacket and managed to sneak in a kiss. Now fully awake and blushing, Yamato looked at the page Kakashi was pointing at. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened some more as he read a sex scene rendered in painfully graphic detail.

“Let’s try this one out tonight,” Kakashi whispered in his ear. Yamato bit his lip and looked at the older ninja.

“Can we do that, for real?” He murmured. It was tempting but Yamato thinks he’s not… Flexible enough.

“Of course we can..” Kakashi said smoothly, then gave Yamato one of his sizzling, most suave looks. Yamato sighed after a time and groaned an ‘okay.’

“Alright. My place, or yours?” Kakashi said, squirming in his bench so his shoulder touched Yamato’s.

“It’s your turn to sleep at my place tonight,” Yamato pointed out.

“Fine with me, since you cook great dinners too,” Kakashi quipped while Yamato shot him a dry look.

“And don’t forget.. My place, my rules..” Yamato said, his voice a bit lower than usual. “You break one of my rules, you get an appropriate punishment..” The younger ninja continued on, grinning this time.

“Oh yeah? Then I won’t be a bad boy.. Well, maybe..” Kakashi sang out. Yamato flicked his nose with a finger and Kakashi responded by lightly nipping on the younger man’s chin.

A loud cough interrupted their exchange. Both captains glanced up and saw Naruto looking at them warily. Kakashi sat up while Yamato straightened himself.

“Uh, sensei.. Yamato-taichou.. I’m uh, ready to continue the training..” Naruto muttered.

“Ah, Naruto. Before we go on with the training, Yamato and I have something to tell you..” Kakashi said briskly. Yamato nodded at the boy and sat on the bench.

“Why don’t you have a seat, Naruto?” Yamato offered the space between him and Kakashi on the bench.

“About time..” Naruto muttered to himself.

“What did you just say?” Kakashi said, his visible eye slightly narrowing.

“Uhm, nothing, sensei..” Naruto said, shaking his head. He sat down in the middle and faced his captains.

“So.. Uh.. You see, Naruto—“ Kakashi started out but was quickly interrupted by the teenage boy.

“I saw you guys making babies!” Naruto shrilled, his apprehensions now forgotten. Kakashi and Yamato looked stunned at first, then Kakashi stifled a chuckle while Yamato threw the older man a look that said ‘i-told-you-so.’

“Ah, so Naruto, you caught us making love..” Kakashi said quietly. “But, making babies is not the proper term for what we did, since Yamato does not have the proper body parts inside him needed in order to make a baby..”

Yamato’s face was as red as the teenage ninja’s and he wishes he can sock Kakashi with a righteous wallop enough for the older man to shut up.

“Senpai.. Just get on with the program will you?” He warned Kakashi, his tone menacing and his face emitted a sickly greenish, glowing tone. Kakashi’s exposed eye widened a little then he cleared his throat.

“Naruto.. Yamato and I both know that you’ve been a bit upset with us the past few days, and we assume right after you, uh, caught us in a very compromising position.. So here’s the sitch.. Yamato and I are together.. We are boyfriend-boyfriend..” Kakashi said gently. Naruto widened his blue eyes. He looked at Kakashi, then at Yamato with disbelief.

“So I was right all along..” Naruto breathed.

“Then why were you upset, Naruto.. You were acting all weird on us..” Yamato asked the kid softly. “Was it because we’re both men?”

The boy bit his lower lip and slumped his shoulders.

“Taichou, you see… Oh well, yeah.. Kinda..” Naruto spoke slowly and sighed. Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other, a bit worried. Kakashi inched closer to the boy and put a light hand on his charge’s shoulder.

“Naruto, people fall in love. Some of these people fall with people who are of the same gender.. People can’t help who they fall in love with..” Kakashi explained.

“But it sounds and looks odd..” Naruto said softly.

“Young man.. Love is all-encompassing and boundless. It sees no preference of people. Of course, the majority pays attention to the opposite sex, but several are more inclined to the same sex. In the end however, it does not make any difference at all. You like Sakura, I like Tenzou.. Our feelings towards the person we love aren’t that different..” Kakashi made clear. Naruto nodded slowly, then smiled faintly at his sensei.

“You don’t have to acknowledge everything other people do or prefer, but Naruto, you do have to treat people with respect..” Yamato added gently. The boy nodded once more and gently tapped Yamato’s forearm with his fist.

“Sensei, taichou.. I know I acted weird and I am sorry.. But I felt like you guys didn’t trust me enough to know your secret.. I feel left out.. I thought we were friends..” Naruto muttered, pouting. “I was more worried about that than the fact that you’re both dudes kissing each other.”

Yamato smiled. Kakashi ruffled the kid’s hair and chuckled.

“Maaa, we were waiting for the right time, like a happy occasion, so we can all partake in the happiness, the big Team 7 announcement..” Kakashi explained.

“And because you get overly emotional about stuff, Naruto, you announce it to the whole world..” Yamato said dryly. “Me and Kakashi-senpai’s relationship is Team 7 property at the moment. Now that we’ve spilled the beans, you can tell Sakura and Sai about it. But mind you, not to other people outside the team just yet..”

“Only us?” Naruto asked his captain.

“Yeah.. No need to distract busy people with our affairs in the middle of national threats..” Yamato quipped. Naruto was smiling now, relieved that he was now in on their secret. Kakashi heaved a soft sigh of relief.

“I can keep secrets, taichou, sensei! Believe it,” Naruto chimed in, his grin wide and earnest.

“But sensei, why Yamato-taichou? He has a creepy face..” The young ninja continued on, looking at his teacher curiously.

Kakashi laughed while Yamato glared daggers at his charge.

“Naruto, don’t talk about me as if I’m not sitting beside you. I can hear that,” Yamato huffed.

“Because Tenzou is kind, generous, sweet, he makes me laugh and gives good—“ Kakashi drawled, his voice trailing off as Yamato now directed his venomous glare at him.

“Advice..” Kakashi continued on, grinning under his mask.

Naruto winced, then shrugged loosely, still not convinced. Yamato rolled his eyes then quickly shifted into his Creeper Face mode.

“You don’t believe senpai, eh, Naruto? I’ll make sure to pop in your bedroom every night once you turn off the lights, with this face on, UNTIL YOU BELIEVE..” Yamato droned, face now clouded with a flashlight glow, his dark eyes almost popping out of his yellowish visage. Yamato thrust his face near Naruto’s own and the young ninja jumped out of his seat.

“ALRIGHT I BELIEVE, I BELIEVE, YAMATO-TAICHOU! JUST DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!


	7. "nomikai"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday-drunk Tenzou and Kakashi gets covered with.. Things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boozing with the kouhai, not Gai.

Kakashi can hear joyous sounds of festivities inside the apartment and for a moment, he hesitated. It felt like ages since the last time he saw the young man so he wonders if it’s a proper thing to do; drop by on Tenzou’s birthday/coming of age party unannounced. Yūgao informed him about the party and suggested that since he’s Tenzou’s senpai after all, he should come around and see his former underling. Kakashi complied, and now here he is in front of the younger ninja’s door, a bottle of sweet plum wine on one hand and his gift on the other. Kakashi took a few tentative steps in front of the door when it opened out of the blue.

“SENPAI! What a surprise!” Tenzou said brightly upon seeing Kakashi. Kakashi smiled back and nodded.

“Happy birthday, Tenzou. I brought you gifts..” Kakashi said, lifting the packages for the younger man to see. Tenzou, his cheeks a little rosy because of drink, grinned wide and shook his head.

“Aww, senpai.. You don’t have to..” Tenzou answered back shyly. Kakashi smiled under his mask, his eye-grin visible.

“I insist, Tenzou. Please take them. I bought them especially for you, for this occasion..” Kakashi said graciously, handing the gifts to his kouhai. Tenzou took them, a delightful smile gracing his features, something Kakashi has never seen in a while.

“Thank you very much, senpai! Please, come in,” Tenzou offered to the older ninja. Kakashi nodded and together they went inside Tenzou’s apartment.

The house was bustling with activity, and inside were scattered ANBU ninja drinking and chatting with each other, some new and some older faces Kakashi recognized. Even though Kakashi had on his standard jounin uniform, it was nice to see ANBU operatives dressed in their casual best. Not a trace of a black halter top was on sight.

“Kakashi-san! It’s great to see you again!” Kodama hollered. She was sitting beside Seiji, her team mate. The young man held his sake cup to Kakashi and he waved back politely. The others were also happy to see him.

“Hello, everyone..” Kakashi said to the others as he was led by Tenzou to the end of the table. He spotted Hayate, who sat beside Yūgao and he waved at them.

“SENPAI! NICE OF YOU TO DROP BY,” several others shouted back. Kakashi sat between Hayate and Tenzou and he waved politely at the other ANBU, smiling. Tenzou introduced him to the newer recruits and Kakashi was glad to see fresh, eager faces. The batch of ANBU novices were proud and excited to be with the celebrated ninja. They crowded around him, some of them assigned in Tenzou’s stead.

Oh boy, he’s in for a round of nodding and waving and smiling tonight, Kakashi thought as he answered questions and grinned back at the prodding of the recruits. Not to mention the booze. He eyed the row of sake and whiskey bottles lined up behind them. Tenzou went all out with drinks and food and Kakashi thought it was going to be a long night, far longer than those nights he’s spent with Gai.

“It’s good to see old and new faces on this wonderful occasion,” Kakashi chirped.

“But of course, senpai. It’s Tenzou’s coming of age celebration,” Yūgao quipped.

“The guy is perfectly legal now..” Seiji said matter-of-factly as he gulped his shot of sake.

“He can have all the drinks and the sex he wants!” Kodama shrilled, laughing. The young woman obviously have had her share of one drink too many. Kakashi noted that it was only 9 pm in the evening.

“He can check out the head shops and XXX movies in Shukuba Town anytime he feels the need to,” Touha added, grinning lasciviously at Tenzou.

“Don’t lump me in with your filthy deeds, Touha,” Tenzou shot back wryly.

“Oh, yeah? That means you can now purchase new Icha-Icha novels for me without being shooed by sales folk, kouhai..” Kakashi said glibly, leering at the younger man. Tenzou chuckled back in a similar manner as he waved his former captain off.

“Why ask me for a favor when you can do it all by yourself, senpai..” Tenzou said succinctly, eyeing Kakashi with a dry stare.

“That’s Kakashi for you, Tenzou-san.. He’s always been a lazyass. Even now,” Hayate chimed in, mocking the older man. Kakashi threw him a cool look and Hayate jokingly hid behind Yūgao.

“Hayate, I’m laidback, not lazy,” Kakashi shot back. “There’s a difference.”

“What about those times when you used to dump your basic tasks on me, senpai?” Tenzou jested.

“Say Tenzou.. May I have the honors?” Kakashi asked as he grabbed the young man’s sake cup, quickly dismissing the subject.

“Oh, sure.. Go ahead,” Tenzou said happily. Kakashi filled the younger ninja’s sake cup and he filled it with booze to the brim. Tenzou took it and slugged his shot down gratefully, smiling as he put the cup down. The others howled in approval, and the party went on.

 

Several bottles of sake later, Tenzou was a happy, happy man. Kakashi so far, has kept his composure but he was a bit tipsy now. He shook his head and looked at the others. Yūgao was slumped beside Hayate, while Kodama and Seiji argued good-naturedly over team affairs. Touha was involved in an intense arm-wrestling match with Masato while other ANBU took bets on their preferred players. Tenzou hummed beside him while leaning against the wall. He squirmed and moved about, dancing on his seat.

“Don’t amp up your chakra, that’s cheating!” One of the newer ANBU shouted, Saitou, who was on Tenzou’s team.

“What’s a shinobi challenge without chakra-infused brute strength?” Touha shot back.

“Let’s arm-wrestle like ordinary people, Touha-san, not ninja,” Masato answered back drily.

“Okay, fine..” Touha grumbled.

Kakashi filled his own cup and sipped on it. He elbowed Tenzou, who was now on the verge of sleep. Tenzou shook his head a tad vigorously, then yawned.

“Don’t sleep on your senpai, kouhai..” Kakashi teased. Tenzou muttered and threw his arm around the older man.

“So, senpai.. How’s the babysitting?” Tenzou said, yawning once more.

“Harder than you think.. It’s an everyday battle of wits..” Kakashi quipped.

“Hmph.. Kids.. How’s the jounin hustle?”

“I’m not assigned on any hard tasks with the team just yet. I’m stuck with D-rank missions at the moment. It’s nothing like the stuff we get assigned with the moment you get recruited in ANBU, but I’m getting by,” Kakashi said.

“I bet you have plenty more time to re-read all of your inflamed novels, senpai..” Tenzou joked.

“Hah, too much time, in fact..” Kakashi joked back. Both men laughed, and for a while they observed the rest of the group. Yūgao and Hayate grouped with Kodama and Seiji, now playing poker. Masato won the match and Touha was now keen on a re-match, eager to get 2 thousand worth of his ryo back. Kakashi noticed that Tenzou was still leaning on him and his arm, still comfortably nestled on his shoulder.

It felt good all over, it was a feeling akin to spending a whole night talking intensely to a friend. That warm, that comfortable, that fuzzy, so Kakashi did not shrug the young man off. They talked more about their professions, played catch-up on the latest gossip and grilled each other every now and then.

Kakashi filled Tenzou’s cup and the young man took it quite eagerly, in spite of him being sauced. Smiling, the older man took another shot as well.

“So Tenzou.. You’re a man now. You’re more than ready to enter the dating scene. I can recommend a few nice girls..” Kakashi chimed in.

Tenzou grunted. “Nuh-uh. Thanks, but no thanks, senpai. I have no time for that..”

“You’ve never had a girlfriend..”

“And you, as far as I know, never had one either.”

“I have no time for that..”

“See? We’re quits..”

“Don’t take after your dried-up senpai, Tenzou..”

Tenzou looked at him with disbelief, one eyebrow raised.

“Dried-up? Come on, senpai, are you fucking kidding me? You’re still as fresh as dew-speckled pine needles on the advent of spring. You’re still young..” Tenzou shot back. Kakashi chuckled and did not answer his kouhai, instead he refilled the younger ninja’s sake cup with the liquor, then his. They tipped their cups and drank together. Kakashi have had more than his fill for tonight, but decided to oblige since it was his kouhai’s special day. He can deal with it in the morning, hangover and all.

More drinks were had, and the group carried on with the jokes, the arguments that quickly fizzled out over food and booze and the deepening of bonds. It was already 3 am when Tenzou surrendered, snoring on the floor. Kakashi, for the first time in his life, got drunk. He laid beside his kouhai, completely lightheaded and wobbly. The others loomed above them, snickering and pointing.

“So it’s time to go home now, huh.. The host and the guest of honor fell asleep,” Masato grinned slyly.

“Tsk, I never knew senpai was a lightweight,” Yūgao tittered. Hayate shook his head, grinning.

“CREAM PUFFS!” Touha said, laughing.

“Kakashi won’t be too happy about this the moment he wakes up..” Hayate noted. Kakashi opened an eye. He tried to sit upright, but a wave of nausea hit him in an instant.

“Hayate.. Don’t tell this to the others.. Gai, Asuma.. Or else …” Kakashi groaned, his voice trailing off.

Hayate blinked, then grinned. “Sure, Kakashi.. What happens in Tenzou’s house, stays in Tenzou’s house..”

Kakashi groaned once more, burped then his consciousness ebbed as sleep took over.

“Who’s going to take Kakashi-senpai home, then?” Kodama asked the group.

“Let’s just leave him here at taichou’s.. Tenzou-senpai wouldn’t mind..” Saitou offered.

“Hmm, I have a great idea guys.. Listen..” Touha said. The rest of the group looked at him, and the white-haired ANBU leered as he gave them the details.

 

_Somebody was on top of him._

_He can feel something wet slipping and slithering around his neck, then warmth, the softest he can feel. Kakashi opened his eyes, and a mop of chestnut-brown hair tickled the undersides of his chin. He shifted and found out he couldn’t move that much, for Tenzou’s weight dug on him. Tenzou was heavier than he can remember, but his hands were busy roaming his chest, his stomach. His tongue now played with his belly button, a thumb brushed the fine trail of silvery hair on his groin. His other hand, those fingers, caressed his lips and now Kakashi couldn’t help but slip those fingers inside his mouth, one by one, sucking…_

_Tenzou woke up and saw his senpai asleep on top of him. He can feel the push and pull of the older man’s chest as he took in air, the relaxed thumps of his heart. Kakashi’s hand gripped his right shoulder, and his other hand was wedged behind Tenzou’s back. Worried that his senpai’s hand might get cramped from all that heaviness, Tenzou tried to budge himself away from Kakashi’s body but found out that he cannot move. Once more, he gently tried to slip underneath his senpai. He shifted his hips, brought a bit of force on his upper body and nudged but realized he was stuck. Tenzou heaved a sigh; his senpai apparently gained more muscle mass after leaving ANBU. Trapped underneath the full weight of his senpai, Tenzou instead tried to concentrate on how wonderful it felt to have Kakashi near him, on top of him, all warm and breathing._

 

Kakashi groaned out loud, and he opened his eyes. Light streaked the ceiling of an unfamiliar room and it took him a while to get used to the harsh glare of the morning sun. He closed his eyes and moved to get into a more comfortable position, only to find out that he cannot budge his body because…

There were things piled on top of him. Heavy things. Kakashi tilted his head and saw that on top of him lay the table from Tenzou’s living room, three easy chairs, plenty of cushions, a sack of rice (!), and what looked like a bunch of unopened packs of candy and snacks from last night’s party. As if on cue, a pile of jellybeans rained down on Kakashi’s face. Kakashi caught one and munched haplessly on it. A coffee-flavored jellybean, he thought wearily. Just apropos for breakfast. He groaned out loud, and a tiny throb echoed inside his head. He’s covered with stuff and he has a hangover to boot, and he slept in what seems like Tenzou’s bedroom, not his own.

Tenzou!

He moved his head to the side, and saw that the young man was still fast asleep. He looked like an angel sleeping underneath all that furniture and makeup, Kakashi thought.

Makeup? Kakashi shuddered and gave his kouhai a second glance.

Tenzou’s face was completely made up. His cheeks were rouged and his lips, slicked with a vivid magenta color. His eyes were slapped on with swathes of charcoal black and grey, expertly applied.

“Oh hell no…” Kakashi groaned loudly once more. He smacked his lips and he felt something a mite sticky covering his mouth. He cursed silently at the pack of ANBU last night, then chuckled helplessly. He cleared his throat and called Tenzou.

“Tenzou..” Kakashi said. There was no response from the younger man.

“TENZOU..” Kakashi uttered, loudly this time. Unfortunately, Tenzou turned to his side, the sudden movement making the things on top of them wobble. Packs of candy and snacks fell down on their faces, prompting the younger man to wake up.

“Ungghh.. K-Kakashi? W-what’s this..?” Tenzou murmured, moving his face to push the packages off of him. He shouted as he took in the items piled on top of them.

“WHAT THE FUCK??” Tenzou screeched. He budged and the easy chair lodged on top of the table wobbled precariously.

“Tenzou, don’t make any hasty movements..” Kakashi muttered.

“Fucking jokers pulled a prank on us..” Tenzou hissed. “So we’re stuck here?”

“Tenzou, relax. We’re ninja. We can get out of this shit with ease, it’s small potatoes..” Kakashi quipped. “Anyway, it’s funny..”

“As funny as a Tailed Monster ravaging the village, senpai..” Tenzou grumbled. Slowly, he drew his arm out under the table and with measured movements, chucked the snack items one by one. Kakashi did likewise, and after all packs of food were dumped on the floor, helped the young man drag the sack of rice lodged between the easy chairs. They pried the easy chairs next, the cushions then lastly, the table. Both young men sat up and gladly stretched their arms and limbs.

“So that was it.. I dreamed you were sleeping on top of me, senpai, and I could not move..” Tenzou said absently. Kakashi looked at him and stifled a chuckle.

“Oh? I was sleeping on top of you? Nothing extra?” Kakashi answered back, curious.

“Yeah.. You looked so comfortable and at peace, so I stopped moving ‘cause in my dream I didn’t want to disturb you..” Tenzou explained, a faint smile gracing his mouth.

“Well, we’ve had the same dreams.. You were sleeping like a log on top of me too..” Kakashi said nonchalantly. He was not that eager to tell his kouhai the truth. It was dirty and too good, but the older man felt guilty for feeling that way. In the first place, he shouldn’t be having these sexy, perverted dreams about his kouhai.

Kakashi looked at Tenzou once more, then chuckled loudly at the way the younger ninja looked.

“What?” Tenzou asked warily. His eyebrows shot up as he studied Kakashi’s face. Soon enough, the pair exploded into gales of laughter.

“K-Kakashi..The vampy look doesn’t suit you!” Tenzou snickered.

“And you don’t look good with smoky eyes and bright lips either!” Kakashi answered back, laughing.

“Oh, so that’s why my lips felt weird.. I thought it was because of the hangover!” Tenzou moaned. He got up from his bed and went to the small mirror beside his bedroom door. Kakashi stood up and together they stared at themselves, snickering at their reflections.

“Those jerks are going to pay, you’ll see, senpai..” Tenzou said as they straightened up and eased the laughter out of their systems.

“Tenzou, take it with a grain of salt.. They don’t mean any harm.. Friends pull pranks on their friends every so often..” Kakashi said, chuckling. Tenzou handed him a roll of tissue and they removed the lipstick from their mouths.

“Sure, sure.. But not while we’re sleeping..” Tenzou muttered under his breath.

“Do you have anything that can get rid of these, eye paints?” Kakashi grumbled. He rubbed his eyelid and winced at the powdery residue on his thumb.

“I have some petroleum jelly and those medical balms.. I’ll fetch it from the bathroom..” Tenzou replied.

“I’ll go with you. Then we can have breakfast.. I’ll help you clean up last night’s mess,” Kakashi said, patting the younger man on the shoulder.

“Ah, I am liking this new Kakashi-senpai.. This is so far the best morning after, ever!” Tenzou exclaimed. “Babysitting did you a whole lot of good..”

Kakashi chuckled, taking in his kouhai’s good cheer.

“You better quit the ribbing, Tenzou, in case I change my mind..” Kakashi quipped, still chuckling as he flippantly pushed the younger man out of the door.


	8. “september punk children”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes comfort from a younger boy after facing off with a bunch of yankii kids with Obito.

A sinewy fist, the thin skin which surrounds it almost looked white under electric lights. There were sneers and curses. Muffled laughter fused with the ugly slap of fists and shoes hitting muscle and bone. Someone grabbed the hairs on Kakashi’s scalp roughly, and all he can do was shield the blows with his lower arms. He tried to fight back, but as he attacked one, two boys, even three would tussle him in response to his blows.

The sound of wheels skidding pavement rang out and Kakashi heard his name being called, a familiar voice tinged with a hard edge of panic. He felt hands tugging at his shirt, then they let go. More swearing, scattered shouts. And again, that gut-wrenching sound of whorled hands striking skin. He saw them, eight _yankii_ types their age kicking and hitting his friend Obito and he cannot do anything to make those blows stop.

Kakashi felt weak. His throat felt like steel wool. He crawled on his hands and tried to sit upright. There was pain all over his chest and arms, his thighs. Blood drying on the side of his mouth, gums raw and numb. A boy with hideous bleached streaks in his hair hit Obito on his jaw and Kakashi knew it hurt like lightning. Obito gave a meek grunt as he feebly tried to punch back.

They allowed Kakashi and Obito to go after seeing crimson trickle down, until their knees and motor skills gave up and they have to vocalize their surrender through pained gasps.

“Next time, do yourselves a favor and don’t skate in our spot again. Idiot fags!”

Kakashi did not look at his face. What for? They were outnumbered, pounced on like cockroaches. They were demoralized and they ached.

Something sticky dripped down Kakashi’s nose with the stink of gin and meat. He brushed it away with the collar of his shirt. Spit. They turned their backs and left, laughing, footfalls winding down in a relaxed, unhurried manner. Kakashi leaned down by the wall and tried to breath. Obito stood up clutching his skateboard slowly, bruised hands gripping concrete as he tried to walk where Kakashi sat. He sat down beside the young man and spat out blood. Kakashi looked at his friend with concern. Obito’s jaw looks red and he had various scrapes and minor cuts on his arms.

“Damn, Kakashi, you have a cut lip.. You look like shit.. You look way worse than me..” Obito whispered.

“They got to me first, duh..” Kakashi muttered. Obito handed him his handkerchief. Kakashi folded it and dabbed the dry part of the fabric to his face. His arms felt the nastiest, but the blows did not result into concussions as far as Kakashi can tell. There were several scratches on his arms, soreness on his left cheek and legs where the gang members kicked him and a shallow cut on his lip. No broken bones, to his relief.

“Kakashi.. I have to get them.. They have to pay for this! There were 8 of them and I remember their faces. We must tell the other guys!” Obito seethed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and wiped the dirt and blood from his face.

“Asuma’s grounded.. Izumo and Kotetsu too..” Kakashi murmured.

“There’s always Gai and Genma—“

“Fuck it, Obito.. I’m tired of these kinda fights..”

“We’ll let these bruises heal for a bit Kakashi. Then we plan our approach to that group..”

“They did not beat us up that much. They did it to scare us and besides, it was our fault anyway,” Kakashi uttered.

“Whoever clocked me in the jaw meant business though,” Obito grumbled. “But fuck this, Kakashi. I’m gonna go after them. I’m gonna tell the guys..”

“What time is it?” Kakashi said, eager to change the subject. Obito looked at his wristwatch.

“It’s 15 past one..”

“We have to go...”

“I can’t.. I’ll be put under the third degree.. I’ll stop by at Rin’s.. You wanna go with me?”

“I’m not going with you. I have to see somebody..” Kakashi replied, wincing at the pain that shot suddenly between his molars.

“You’re going to see him?”

“Yeah..”

“At that state? You’re not exactly Tamaki Hiroshi right now,” Obito sneered.

“Fuck you…” Kakashi muttered under his breath. He brushed a hand on strands of hair, straightening it.

“Can you walk?”

Kakashi tried taking a few jerky steps. So far his legs still knew how to function.

“I can manage..”

Kakashi and Obito walked with measured steps to the nearest bus stop. Beams from an approaching bus interrupted their conversation. Obito hailed the bus and they struggled to get inside and plant their weary frames on cracked, fake leather. They ignored the probing, curious glances of the driver and the other passengers as they made their way inside the bus, their eyes trailing mottled skin and dried spots of blood on their faces. The bus lurched forward until it was swallowed by the thick of neon lights zooming by.

 

Kakashi can see narrow beams of fluorescent light from the printed curtains that lined the windows. As was his habit, Kakashi did not knock on the window pane nor hissed at the room’s occupant to let him in. An unlocked window, a door meant he was always welcome to come in. He got out of his shoes. Kakashi dragged the sliding glass shutter and quietly climbed inside, ignoring the pain that rushed in his arms as he hoisted himself up. He closed the window and slid the curtains to its place.

He looked around. Tenzou was in front of his computer, huge headphones covering his ears. Faint strains of anarchic guitars and drums were audible. Kakashi can see the boy’s shoulders shake. On the computer’s monitor, the older boy saw outlines of naked, sweaty flesh. Men making furious love, their bitten lips opening into silent moans.

Kakashi stood transfixed on the scene before him. The smell of pre-come flirted with his nose. He can now recognize the song (Up Against the Wall by Articles of Faith. It was a good choice). He cannot distinguish the actors though. They looked foreign. Big dicks, bigger muscles, rugged faces; not his type at all. He wonders whether he can compete to this kind of beauty Tenzou was beating off to. He sat on the younger boy’s bed and waited for him to finish.

Tenzou let out a muted moan, shuddered, and his hand dropped on his side. Kakashi watched the younger boy gasp for air and settle comfortably on his seat. Now he clicked the browser off, grabbed a roll of tissues by the side of the keyboard and wiped himself clean. Took his headphones off and replaced it with the speakers, turning the volume down low. Fixed his clothes, turned around and registered complete surprise upon seeing Kakashi sitting calmly in his bed.

“K-Kakashi!” Tenzou hissed at a nonchalant, almost passive Kakashi.

“Are you in the mood, Tenzou? Because I’m here right now..” The older boy murmured, his voice softer than before.

Tenzou looked down. Kakashi knows a blush would be spreading across the back of the boy’s neck, its reach extending to his cheeks.

“How long have you been sitting there, Kakashi?” Tenzou managed to utter.

“I was witness to your jerk-off fantasies for a good 5 minutes..”

Tenzou ambled over slowly to his bed and sat beside the older boy. The glow coming from the computer monitor was their only source of light, making Tenzou’s bedroom seem even more womb-like. Reluctant fingers skimmed his hand.

“Kakashi, I was thinking of you..” Tenzou murmured.

“You like them bigger than me, huh?” Kakashi said, slightly enjoying the younger boy’s discomfort and guilt.

“Kakashi, don’t act like that.. I’m sorry, I need something to, like, stimulate me visually..” Tenzou pleaded.

“Thinking of me didn’t help that much, huh? You have to watch something..” Kakashi said slowly, in a steadfast fashion, egging the younger boy on. He was enjoying this. He felt bad, but it was just too good to pass up, ribbing Tenzou.

“Now, Kakashi.. Please.. I won’t do that again, if I need you, I’ll call you or text you..” Tenzou reassured the older boy. Kakashi jutted his lower lip and looked away.

“Kakashi, please…” Tenzou said gently. In an instant, Tenzou flung his arms around Kakashi. The older boy yelped in agony. Pain rushed all over his body because of the sudden movement. Tenzou looked at him strangely.

“What’s wrong?”

“Take your arms off me, Tenzou..” Kakashi said, grimacing. He shook the boy off but Tenzou wouldn’t let go. Kakashi moaned softly and shifted his body away from the younger boy.

“Kakashi, you’re being a pain.. Don’t be like this, I said I won’t do it again, I promise..” Tenzou whispered, now burrowing his face on Kakashi’s neck.

“I’m in pain, Tenzou..” Kakashi groaned. He tried to push Tenzou away from him once more.

“I won’t let go of you, Kakashi,” The younger boy threatened, hanging on.

“Physical pain, Tenzou..” Kakashi said, harder this time. Tenzou looked up and stared at Kakashi. He moved over to the nighstand and clicked the light on. Tenzou gasped as he took in Kakashi’s injuries.

“Shit, Kakashi, what happened?!” Tenzou hissed. Kakashi looked away and shrugged.

“We got into a little trouble while skating, obviously..” The older boy muttered. Tenzou looked at Kakashi’s face and his arms, shaking his head.

“You tell me later. We go to the bathroom and wash you up..” Tenzou sighed and stood up.

“Alcohol will do..” Kakashi huffed.

“No, you’re dirty. You obviously need soap,. Come on, or I’ll ruthlessly drag you to the bathroom if I have to,” Tenzou chided.

 

“So you guys have been warned before and finally got your asses beaten to a pulp by wiry, war freak _yankii_. That’s very nice..” Tenzou said with mild sarcasm. He aimed the hand shower on Kakashi’s body to remove the remaining bits of soap suds. Kakashi heaved a satisfied sigh at the feel of warm water trickling down his skin.

“Decided to take a risk, is all. There were some nice ledges and rails around,” The older boy said, shrugging.

“Stop being so freaking stubborn. I can’t stand looking at you in such a condition,” Tenzou murmured.

“Why are you so concerned anyways?” Kakashi smiled a goofy grin, stretching the cut on his lip. He winced at the tiny hurt. Tenzou looked at him with exasperation, then smiled faintly.

“Because I love you and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Tenzou said simply. Kakashi stood up and the younger boy toweled him off. They did things quietly in order not to disturb the whole household. Kakashi stepped out of the tub and Tenzou handed him his underwear. With measured movements, he put his underwear back on and clothes the younger boy made him borrow.

“You go back to the bedroom and I’ll get the icepack so we can do your face next..” Tenzou said. Kakashi looked at him for a moment, then smiled softly.

“I love you too, Tenzou..” The older boy said. Never fails, he thought, the rush that went with it every time he uttered those words to the boy he adores.

“I know, Kakashi..” Tenzou answered back, and smiled.

 

Kakashi held the icepack on his cheek and tried not to lick his lips. Tenzou applied an anti-bacterial ointment on it and the rest of his scratches earlier. They were now lying on the younger boy’s bed, the lights killed, trippy music blaring softly in the background.

“You must raise your arms and legs, Kakashi, so the bruises won’t swell..” Tenzou said, eyeing his body. He sat up and was about to put pillows underneath the older boy’s legs when Kakashi stopped him.

“Fuck that, I’m so tired I want to the sleep in the most normal of ways possible tonight,” Kakashi snorted. Tenzou laid back down and snuggled next to the older boy.

“Are you guys going to strike back? I think you should..” Tenzou said.

“Obito and the rest would, but I’m not too keen on the idea,” Kakashi grumbled. “As I’ve said to Obito earlier, I’m sick of those petty fights.. I’m practically 19.. I think at this point I have to choose my battles..”

“It’s not going to look good on you..”

“I don’t give two shits..”

“Then I’ll do it..” Tenzou said in a determined tone of voice. Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at the younger man.

“Don’t. If you do that, I have to handle them myself..” Kakashi said firmly. “Don’t make me do it.. If they even so much as lay a finger on you, I’ll kill them. Besides, I’d rather lie next to you..”

Tenzou smiled softly at Kakashi’s response. He removed the icepack from Kakashi’s hand and cupped his cheek.

“It’s so cold..” Tenzou murmured.

“Make it warm, then..” Kakashi said, and grinned.

“I want to kiss you, Kakashi..” Tenzou uttered. Kakashi tweaked Tenzou’s nose gently.

“I’m afraid you can’t.. I have ointment on my lips. It’s gross. You might eat them off,” Kakashi said, chuckling.

“The cut’s on the side of your lip..” Tenzou pointed out.

“You can kiss me on the cheek. Kiss the bruise so it will heal faster,” Kakashi jested. Tenzou smiled, removed his hand from it and kissed the older boy’s bruised cheek. Kakashi took the boy’s hand and kissed each fingertip softly, a gesture of thanks which downright melted an already delighted Tenzou.

“Now I must kiss your lips so the cut will heal faster too!” Tenzou quipped. He hoisted himself on his elbows to get a better view of the older boy. Kakashi pushed him back gently, snickering.

“No.. You kiss me on my mouth, and we’ll end up making out..” Kakashi warned. Tenzou fell on his back and laughed.

“But isn’t that a good thing?” Tenzou retorted.

“A very, very good thing, but I’m aching all over, Tenzou..” Kakashi said, grinning. Tenzou sighed and cuddled next to the older boy.

“I know.. It’s just that it’s so hard to resist you, Kakashi.. You make me hot, like, always..” Tenzou murmured.

Kakashi heaved a groan. “Likewise, Tenzou, you do that to me all the time. In fact, I think dropping by to see you in this state was not a good idea, come to think of it..” The older boy mused, smiling. Carefully, Tenzou wrapped an arm around Kakashi.

“Aw, Kakashi. It’s great that you popped in—“

“And caught you masturbating..” Kakashi quipped. Tenzou let out an embarrassing chuckle.

“I was horny..” Tenzou shot back wearily, shrugging.

“You should have called me or something..” Kakashi noted.

“I know.. Next time.. I—“ Tenzou said, then paused.

“What is it?” Kakashi asked. He nestled his head next to Tenzou.

“I should have touched base with you earlier, then that beatdown wouldn’t have taken place..” Tenzou whispered.

Kakashi sighed and pressed himself against Tenzou. “Tsk, it happened, I’m still breathing, I can still move, and I’m here with you right now.. There’s no need to blame yourself, okay?” He answered back quietly. Tenzou nodded. They lay entangled for a while, just listening to the muted sounds around them, soaking up each other’s warmth.

“You wanna do it?” Kakashi asked the younger boy softly. Tenzou gazed up at him, his big eyes rapt and solemn.

They’ve never done it just yet, and lying here beside Tenzou, the brawl earlier practically deleted from his mind and quickly replaced with memories of sweltering nights and weekend afternoons with Tenzou, Kakashi’s resolve was gradually fizzling out. It is becoming harder to fight back the need to completely ravish the boy.

Tenzou held his ground; he was not yet ready for it. They would drop by at each other’s houses, lock the door and drag the curtains over the windows. At first, they were shy around each other, fumbling for words in a self-conscious, hesitant manner. When small talk waned, they would kiss softly until the hunger gradually trickled in. They would french obsessively, satisfy themselves with touching. Bit by bit, Kakashi would detour from the usual gropes and kisses and introduce Tenzou to raunchier details. They’ve gotten past the point of blowjobs, and now Kakashi wants more. It had been 2 months since the last time he’d tried to sell the idea to Tenzou.

However, if Tenzou has made up his mind not to do it with him just yet, he would have to swallow his own earthly desires and respect the other boy’s decision. After all, he loves Tenzou too much. Tenzou’s own comfort is always his concern.

“Like, right now?” Tenzou murmured. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

“No, I mean after I’m well enough to undertake, uh, strenuous activities..” Kakashi whispered back. Tenzou did not answer the older boy straight away. He kept playing with the sleeve on Kakashi’s shirt, forehead creased in deep thought. After a while, he nestled his head against Kakashi’s neck and started to speak.

“Yes, I’d love to, Kakashi..” Tenzou murmured. He raised his head and smiled at the boy he was smitten with. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me again..”

“You should have told me that you want it, Tenzou..” Kakashi sighed. He turned to his side to face the younger boy. Tenzou bit his lip and smiled sheepishly.

“I was too shy to ask..” Tenzou said quietly. Kakashi curled his fingers on the younger boy’s and kissed his forehead.

“From now on, don’t hesitate to ask me anything. If you need something, tell me. If you changed your mind about this, by all means, approach me..” Kakashi murmured.

“Alright, Kakashi..” Tenzou said, a smile lifting the corners of his lips. “We must do it in your bedroom..”

“You don’t like it here?”

“Your bed is bigger. We have more space to roll around..”

Kakashi laughed. “Well, I’ve never thought about that. But thanks. My place, then..”

“It’s a deal, Kakashi..” Tenzou answered back, kissing the older boy on his chin. “I can’t wait..”

“Me too..” Kakashi whispered.

“Let’s go to sleep now, it’s nearly 5 am..”

“Might as well.. I’ll drop by again later..”

Tenzou chuckled back. “No, Kakashi. I think you should rest more at home.. I’ll drop by instead and we’ll play videogames..” He sat up and climbed out of the bed to turn his computer off.

“Okay.. Tenzou, thank you..” Kakashi said quietly as the boy snuggled next to him.

“For you Kakashi, I would..” Tenzou whispered back. He placed a gentle smack on the older boy’s lips and Kakashi flung his arm around Tenzou in return. Light was gaining at long last, peeking on places the curtains have failed to drape. Outside, the inky expanse gave way to a muted lilac-grey and the crystalline glimmer of stars dissolved, to be later replaced by the sun’s gold-dust glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An advisory: one circumstance out of this short was based on real life. The rest is fluff-ish fiction. 
> 
> The beating part actually happened months ago. My sister snuck out early morning at about 2 AM to see her girlfriend, and she came across two gangly skate kids being chased off by several thuggish, older fratboys. The frat guys caught them and it resulted into a gruesome assault. The one thing that repulsed my sister so much were the sounds of the beating. There’s a growing derision for skate kids in this town right now because they don’t follow the rules of the road, and at times I couldn’t help but agree with the authorities at this point because it’s for their own safety, but hell, still nobody deserves to be beaten up just like that. Anyway, there’s plenty of scene-related violence happening in my place lately, it’s disgusting. The meth-induced aggression at the shows, the in-fighting, the opportunism, the ass-kissing, the elitism. It’s just really so fucking repulsive, I’d rather write and amuse myself to death with fanfics than be a witness to a now-disintegrating scene adopting the wrong ideals, a scene that I once held dear to my heart.
> 
> And I am speaking without any trace of irony at all. 
> 
> Piece title stolen off Thee Michelle Gun Elephant’s back, from the soundtrack of an old favorite Japanese film of mine, Aoi Haru. Ryuhei Matsuda would’ve made a great Sasuke, I think.


	9. “dye job”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two punks post-dye jobs and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut. 
> 
> Kakashi and his (expected) handsome face. I was not surprised at all, Kishi.
> 
> I thought Kakashi was way cooler before the big reveal. Sorry, guys.

After the last bits of black hair dye were washed off from his hair, Tenzou whipped his head back, scattering water all over the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a towel from the rack. Kakashi tutted and seized the hairdryer nearby. 

“Tsk, Tenzou, don’t be an ass. You’re flinging water around,” Kakashi warned. Tenzou grinned contritely as he rubbed his head with the towel. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Kakashi,” Tenzou said meekly. Kakashi frowned and went about scouring the hairdryer and its cord with his dry towel. After vigorously mopping up his now-dyed tresses, Kakashi took a look at Tenzou’s hair and nodded. 

“Sit down,” Kakashi said. Tenzou sat on the edge of the tub. Kakashi plugged the hairdryer and he proceeded with completely drying the young man’s hair. 

“We have to dry your mane out to see how your new color suits you,” Kakashi uttered. Tenzou glanced up and stared at Kakashi’s newfangled style of hair. Gone were the silvery grays, and in went shiny, platinum strands that stood out in shambolic spikes all over his head. The effect was exquisite, otherworldly even. He looked like a dirty angel on chain links and leather. Tenzou swallowed the lump gathering in his throat. There’s a small blaze stirring in his belly right now and no amount of sadistic hair yanking can put the fire out. He took in the blast of cool air from the hairdryer and the feel of Kakashi’s hand roughly tugging and snaking all over his head. Tenzou crossed his legs and tried not to gaze at Kakashi’s crotch. The noise coming from the hairdryer competed with the musical discord happening in Aoba’s living room. 

“Are you sure black will look good on me, Kakashi?” Tenzou asked the young man. Kakashi grunted in approval. 

“Yeah, trust me. Just you wait,” Kakashi said softly, and smiled. Tenzou shrugged and took surreptitious glances at his friend as Kakashi was deeply focused on drying his hair. The daylight coming from the small, open bathroom window was coursing straight into Kakashi’s face. Nearly everyone would look somehow ashy and drained in such strong, unforgiving lights but the effect was different on the older man. His well-defined, delicate features, punctuated even more by Kakashi’s now-platinum mop of hair were only brightened until it was a complete jolt to stare at him. His mismatched eyes drew attention more; one dark, the other a striking crimson, lined with a row of almost-dainty lashes the color of snow.

After a time of wrestling with the hairdryer and some hot-headed complaints from Tenzou (Kakashi being so crude with his constant tugging), Tenzou’s hair was finally dry. Tenzou hurriedly went to the bathroom sink and checked his new style out in the mirrored cabinet. 

Stark black and scruffy. The dark contrasted wildly with the paleness of his skin. His eyes, with their strips of sooty lashes, looked spookier than before, wider and more pronounced. Tenzou smiled, nodding as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Nice. I like it..” He said. Kakashi came up behind him and they both stared at the mirror. The older man whistled.

“Told you.. See, we’re now yin and yang..” Kakashi said with a knowing smirk. 

“I cannot imagine myself with white hair, Kakashi.. It’s really becoming on you,” Tenzou answered back. Kakashi put an arm around the young man and squeezed his shoulder. Tenzou felt goosebumps prickling the skin on the back of his neck. Damn stupid Kakashi and his casual touches, they were making him ache. However, he cannot deny that it felt good. The young man did not shy away from the gesture and instead, went for the blasé approach. They’re friends, after all. Kakashi was just comfortable around him, he thought.

“Thanks, but I’ll probably dye it back to grey after a week.. I’m fickle,” Kakashi said, shrugging. The older man yawned, gave Tenzou’s shoulders one last squeeze and sauntered to unplug the hairdryer from its socket. 

Tenzou chuckled, eager to make the conversation and their moment alone in the bathroom, a bit longer.

“But Kakashi, you’ll destroy your hair,” Tenzou said. Kakashi snorted and threw the used gloves and empty bottles of hair dye in the trash bin beneath the sink. 

“It’s just hair. It will grow back..” The older man answered back casually. Tenzou thought of other things they can discuss but as he was about to open his mouth, Kakashi cut him off. 

“So, we’re finished. Let’s go back to the guys and watch the practice. Gai’s probably making a righteous fool of himself for now. We have to catch it on video..” Kakashi quipped, grinning. He put a hand on the doorknob and Tenzou, without thinking, quickly grabbed the older man’s arm. Kakashi glanced back at Tenzou with a peculiar look drawn on his face. The young man’s heartbeat doubled up; the outcome might be good, or it could get worse. It’s a now or a never, this moment is. The embarrassment he might acquire with this foolhardy approach though, he can deal with that later with his tail tucked neatly between his legs. 

“Kakashi, lock the door.” Tenzou said with all the authority he can muster in his own voice. He can feel his heart climbing up his throat, the muscle on Kakashi’s arm tighten with his grip but the older man did nothing to break away from his hold. Instead, he shot Tenzou a relatively chilly, penetrating look that bordered on the shrewd. Kakashi drew his hand back from the doorknob and faced the younger man. 

“It’s good to know black makes you pushy, Tenzou. What do you want from me?” Kakashi asked drily. 

“I want to suck you off..” Tenzou managed to utter in what he thought was done in an efficiently casual manner. The older man stared on right back, quiet, his face giving nothing away. 

Time flew by in thick increments. The drums continued to crash, guitars churned out wailing, piercing feedback and the fast, low-end thrum of Aoba’s bass throbbed in concert with Tenzou’s pounding heart. 

Tenzou’s hand was getting sweaty, to his dismay. Eventually, the older man chuckled. Kakashi locked the door and in a swift turn of events, managed to slickly pin the younger man on the tiled wall. 

“What if I want more than just a suckjob, Tenzou? What if I want to get inside you? Will you change your mind?” Kakashi murmured next to the young man’s ear, his breath leaving traces of warmth on its lobes. Tenzou shivered and tilted his head back, severely aroused. 

“You… Want to fuck me?” Tenzou whispered. Kakashi nibbled on his earlobe and the younger man felt the curves of Kakashi’s lip blossom into a smile. 

“Obviously. You pounce on me, I’ll pounce on you right back. Besides, spunky little guttersnipes like you often give memorable head,” Kakashi answered back softly. He pushed his hips against the younger man’s and Tenzou’s nerves melted straightaway. Kakashi was as hard as him. Tenzou did a little grind, cueing the older man to finally give Tenzou a kiss. 

A very wet kiss where their tongues clashed seconds after their lips met. They opened their mouths wide and let their thirst for each other take the reins. Tenzou’s hands dipped down and unclasped the older man’s belt buckle. Kakashi groaned in his mouth as soon as Tenzou’s fingers undid the button and zippers of his pants. The young man reached in and gently pinched the head of his cock. It was now slick with pre-come and Tenzou longed for a taste of it. Tenzou knows that by now, Kakashi’s own penis will have a rosy hue to it, harder than iron and aching to get off. He wrapped his hand around it and gave the older man’s cock a gentle squeeze. 

“Take your shirt off..” Tenzou instructed the older man. Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow, charmed by his partner’s guts. He slid his top off and threw it on the floor. Tenzou took a minute to drink in the sight before him while his hand felt and squeezed the older man’s hard-on. 

“This is perfect..” Tenzou murmured as his free hand drew circles on the older man’s chest. One hard squeeze on his dick and Kakashi, groaning, placed a hand on the back of the younger man’s head, putting Tenzou’s mouth on an erect nipple. 

“Suck..” Kakashi said softly. A longed-for impression of warmth and wetness finally circled his nipple and the skin surrounding it. Tenzou’s fingers teased and moved about his shaft and the head of his prick, in time with the wonderful maneuvers his tongue was doing on his chest. Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder how many boys Tenzou has fooled around with before him; if there were any, if they were way more responsive and experienced than him. If Tenzou liked him more than his looks, his reputation, if he was just another good lay, a trick that will last for a month’s worth of trysts then dumped in search for another. 

Tenzou’s head now inched lower. He didn’t stop pumping his cock in between nibbles and licks. His tongue dug the soft notch of his navel while a free hand grasped an ass cheek, squeezing. Tenzou pulled the seat of his pants down and Kakashi almost let out a loud groan when the young man ran a probing finger on the cleft of his ass and left a soft trail of spit on his groin. 

“T-Tenzou.. You know I can’t let you do that..” Kakashi managed to utter, shivering lightly over the cascade of sensations now plaguing his entire body. Tenzou’s hand did not leave the slopes of his ass, instead, he answered back by licking off a thin stream of pre-come that gushed out of Kakashi’s cock. After licking off the excess, Tenzou caressed the shaft of the older man’s dick against his cheek while looking at Kakashi with wide eyes. A fine veneer of Tenzou’s own spit filmed his cheek. His grip on Kakashi’s ass tightened then he let go of the older man’s now-wrenching cock. 

“You’ll like this Kakashi, I swear. Just you wait..” Tenzou said, not dropping his gaze. His heart was pounding and he thought no amount of righteous gag reflex can manage to contain his now-lurching heart. 

Just concentrate on keeping the man happy, Tenzou assumed. 

Tenzou hocked a spit ball then spat on his middle and index fingers. Kakashi shuddered anew once he realized what the younger man had in mind but before he can protest, Tenzou let go of his ass and his dick once again made its way within the slick, snug core of his mouth. Kakashi threw his head back at the sudden influx of heat and moisture. He can feel a finger snake inside his entrance, digging deeper as the sucking motions on his straining hard-on went on. When another finger slid inside and glided along, Kakashi made another deep shudder which pleased the younger man. Finally, he has chanced upon the spot that makes Kakashi swing his hips. The head of the older man’s cock hit the roof of Tenzou’s mouth as Kakashi rocked lightly on his heels. There was liquid streaming down his tongue, and it tastes faintly sweetish, like coconuts. Kakashi was moving a lot now, his hand was doing murderous things on his hair and all Tenzou can do was work on his gag reflex and hit the older man’s button over and over, until Kakashi let out a lurid groan and a string of whispered curses. 

Thankfully, somebody in the living room decided to do a play on pinch harmonics so Kakashi’s noises were drowned out by the sound. 

“Get out of those clothes..” Kakashi snarled and helped the younger man strip off the rest of his clothing. Tenzou looked around at the tiny space; the bathtub was still wet, the sink looked ancient and shabby and the floor, unkempt, but what the hell. He can make do with this. They can do it again in a much more appropriate setting, maybe Kakashi’s place? Tenzou bit the underside of his lip, he was making stupid expectations once more and for the love of his sanity, quit doing just that. To cut himself from the dreaded rush of assumptions, he focused on the play instead. Kakashi’s chains clinked as he held the younger man tight against him. He nipped and kissed Tenzou on the crook of his neck, caressed the achingly stiff cock that was itching to be stroked and attended to earlier. The younger man sighed and let his moans linger freely. It was noisy in the living room so why hold back, he thought. 

Kakashi slung Tenzou’s leg on his arm and they kissed again, made out until they couldn’t stand it any longer. Kakashi panted softly near the young man’s ear, not too keen on letting him go. 

“You want the tub?” Kakashi murmured. 

“It’s still wet… But whatever, I get along..” Tenzou answered back weakly. Kakashi nodded. Tenzou stepped out of his underwear while Kakashi went about looking for something in the bathroom cabinet above the sink. 

“Just as I’ve thought.. Some guys keep their stuff in the bathroom cabinet..” Kakashi mused, grinning as he tore a condom packet with his teeth. On one hand, he clutched a tube of lubricant. Tenzou stared at him wryly. 

“You don’t tear a packet of that shit with your teeth, Kakashi. You might rip the rubber inside..” Tenzou said. 

Kakashi chuckled as he spread the young man’s legs apart. “Hah, Aoba has plenty to spare..”

The older man slid the condom on his hard-on and it slapped against his abs when he bent down to kiss and lick Tenzou’s navel and happy trail. Kakashi sat up once more and slicked a gob of lube on two of his fingers. He dove right in for a taste of the younger man once more, the underside of his tongue teasing the head of Tenzou’s seeping dick. A quick, fond suck on the young man’s cock and Kakashi let his tongue roam freely on Tenzou’s tight rosebud. Tenzou arched his back. Gai, in the living room, hit a high note, hiding the young man’s vulgar moans. 

A finger ran along Tenzou’s entrance and slowly pushed itself inside. Tenzou gasped and muffled his groans by biting the palm of his hand. There’s volatile heat circling inside the room now. Tenzou’s moans grew louder as Kakashi went at it deeper with two fingers and measured movements. From Tenzou’s cock, Kakashi’s tongue trailed down and flicked the thin skin surrounding the area between the base of his balls and his opening. The young man wriggled his hips at the sensation; it was too much for him to take at once. 

“Take me.. Just take me now..” Tenzou breathed. Kakashi, with a lewd grin, sat up and moved forward. He ran his hands on the young man’s chest, shoulders and arms. Tenzou positioned a knee on either side of Kakashi, lowering his rear near the older man’s straining cock. Kakashi grasped Tenzou by the hips and slowly made his way inside. Tenzou gasped at the initial penetration, his face twisting into a look of pain. Kakashi stopped and stroked the young man’s cheek gently, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“You okay?”

“I’ll be fine, go ahead.. It’s just you’re way, uh, thicker than most guys I’ve been with..” Tenzou murmured with a bashful smile. 

Kakashi grinned back and bent down, kissing Tenzou softly on his lips. Tenzou wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, his dick now squashed between their tight bellies. Kakashi started to pump his ass, sucking on his teeth at every delicious wriggle the younger man made. Beads of sweat now trickled down their bodies. Kakashi fucked Tenzou’s ass harder and harder, his face now a mix of ecstasy and furious pleasure. The older man leaned back, positioned Tenzou’s ass at a slightly higher angle then placed his palms up against the tiled wall. He continued on with his thrusts, digging his cock deeper within Tenzou’s slick interiors. 

“K-Kakashi! Aaah.. HAAAH..” Tenzou groaned loudly. He wrapped his hand around his own erect cock. 

“Yes, Tenzou.. Keep stroking yourself.. You look good, yeah..” Kakashi murmured. The pace of Tenzou’s strokes gathered speed and he watched and pumped as more pre-come leaked out of the younger man’s stiff dick. Still doing his job, Kakashi quickly reached down and wiped a bit of spunk that trickled down Tenzou’s cock with his fingers. Under the young man’s watchful, lust-ridden eyes, Kakashi licked the pre-come off his fingers, punctuated by a thrust that he hoped struck Tenzou’s sweetest spot. 

“AAAAHH, OH, OH GOD K-KA—!” Tenzou yelled out, to the older man’s delight. 

“Huh, somebody’s fucking in here!” Izumo shouted behind the bathroom door, knocking. The din in the living room stopped. Tenzou leaned back, slack-jawed and quickly gathered his wits. Kakashi was still pumping inside of him, not minding the disturbance. He leaned forward and gathered Tenzou in his arms. 

“EXCUSE ME? WE’RE DYEING!” Tenzou managed to snap back loudly. 

“YEAH, SURE, TENZOU!” Izumo yelled back happily. 

“I am dying..” Kakashi panted hoarsely on Tenzou’s ear. Tenzou melted back in and enfolded his legs on the older man’s waist. He licked Kakashi’s chin and gently bit his lower lip as he tried to lose himself once more in Kakashi’s obsessive thrusts. 

“Keep going Kakashi, it feels so good.. Oh yes..” Tenzou murmured. Kakashi nipped on his earlobe playfully without losing his momentum. 

“KAKASHI, YOU OWE ME A CONDOM!” They can hear Aoba scream by the living room. The other guys laughed while Kakashi smirked and chuckled. 

“I DON’T USE CONDOMS TO DYE HAIR, SO FUCK OFF AND DIE, DUMBASS,” Kakashi managed to shout back at Aoba in good nature. 

“FUCK OFF AND DYE, YEAH, SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD SONG TITLE! WE CAN USE THAT!” Gai bellowed. 

“You know we can’t write songs about dye jobs, Gai.. Get a grip..’ Asuma snorted, then shredded a lick on his guitar. The band picked up where they left and the practice continued. Kakashi shrugged and Tenzou laughed together with him. The older man caught Tenzou’s lips with his and soon they forgot the racket outside, once more embroiled in their own lusts. 

Kakashi pulled Tenzou closer to him and pumped his hips faster, his balls banging against the young man’s rear. They kept going as their sweat and pre-come drenched bodies slithered against each other. Kakashi slowed down and pulled back, gazing deeply into Tenzou’s eyes. 

“I want to do this again.. Do you?” Kakashi asked the younger man. Tenzou can only wrap his arms around Kakashi and smile as the older man gained speed again, his dick perfectly hitting that maddening spot. 

“Some other time, other place.. Yes…” Tenzou gasped. 

“Tonight, let’s go back to mine..” Kakashi spoke softly. 

Tenzou’s grip on Kakashi tightened and with one last forceful pump, concealed a particularly loud groan in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. 

“Oh god I’m coming…” Tenzou whispered. Hot come spattered their stomachs as Tenzou quivered beneath Kakashi. Kakashi’s groans became louder and louder, almost competing with the slapdash, aggressive sounds coming from the living room. He let out a groan, a softer groan this time as he blew his load. Kakashi gasped for air as the orgasm racked his sinewy frame, still cradling the younger man in his arms. Once the shudders stopped, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Tenzou. 

“Nobody has ever done that to me before, you know..” Kakashi murmured. 

Tenzou chuckled wryly, not quite believing it. “Shucks, Kakashi.. I’m nobody special..”

“Tsk. Tenzou, what I meant was, this is special because I actually like you.. No one has done that just yet.. Only you.. And I want to keep doing this with you..” Kakashi said, a smile lifting the corners of his thin lips. Tenzou cozied up to the older man and gave him the brightest smile he can gather despite the rush of pleasing drowsiness which overcomes him after a particularly explosive fuck. 

“See you tonight, then..” Tenzou said softly. He sat up slowly and stretched while Kakashi did likewise. They dressed, stealing kisses from one another even as they tidied up the bathroom. While he threw the hair dye wrappers in the trash bin, Tenzou couldn’t help but wonder if he will ever look at hair dyes—and bathrooms the same way again. Especially after Kakashi.


	10. “bare”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody and exhausted, Kakashi and Tenzou decide to hang back and wash up in a river. Tenzou finally sees Kakashi’s face for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Tchaikovsky’s Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet.

“Tenzou..”

“What is it, senpai?”

“I can hear water rushing before us. Let’s stop for a while and rest. I need to wash my face. I feel itchy..” Kakashi said. Tenzou stopped jumping and waited for his senpai by the thickest branch of an evergreen oak tree. They were on their way to Konoha, raring to go home and wash the blood off their bodies and uniforms. Apparently, his ANBU superior couldn’t stand the feel (and the stink) of crusty blood and minute bits of gore clinging on their skins and clothing anymore. They might as well stop for a moment or two and, since there’s a water source nearby as his leader have noticed, land themselves a quick, cold pick-me-up too, Tenzou thought.

“I have to summon Pakkun and let him relay the message to the Sandaime that we will be late for about three hours,” Kakashi uttered. The Copy Nin got down from the tree and proceeded to execute the needed actions to make Pakkun appear. Tenzou looked ahead and tried to make out the familiar hisses and whooshes of a running stream or river nearby. Yes, it was about a hundred meters southwest from where he stood.

Pakkun materialized before his master with a slight poof.

“Yes, boss?” The dog grunted in his usual nonchalant air.

“Pakkun, please tell the Sandaime that Tenzou and I will be arriving late in the village. We have to rest for a bit and wash off, as you can see..”

The dog let out a long wolf whistle as he took in the sight of his master. Half of Kakashi’s face was clotted with blood and several maps of it covered his body too. The Copy Nin’s hair was encrusted with it as well. “Whoa, boss. As far as massacre scenes go, this one takes the cake. I’ve never seen you this bloody and gross before.. And yeah, you stink of death..”

“I know, Pakkun.. 6 men and a monster summon. It was nasty..”

“What kinda summon was it?”

“A huge beast with the face of a monkey, the body of a giant raccoon, the limbs of a tiger and a snake’s tail. Has a deafening bird cry. Fast and agile for such a lugging monster and breathes fire but thankfully, Tenzou has his water jutsu to deflect its abilities..”

“Where’s the kid? Is he okay?” Pakkun said, looking around. Tenzou whistled back and got down from the tree. Like his superior, Tenzou looked as if he waded in a river overrun not with water but thick, churning blood.

“I’m not a kid anymore, Pakkun. I just turned 16, ya know..” Tenzou grumbled.

“Eh, you’re still a kid, kid..” Pakkun shot back knowingly. Kakashi chuckled.

“Pakkun, in ninja years, he’s not..” Kakashi said shrewdly. Tenzou threw the dog a satisfied smirk.

“But dontcha think it’s unsafe for you two to linger around this area?”

“Hmm, we’re a long ways from the border so I think we’re out of harm’s reach. We finished them off, killed the target’s summoning as well and for safety measures, Tenzou has scattered his scouting seeds on our trail to check if somebody’s still in hot pursuit. So far, nobody’s been detected.”

“Aight, boss.. I’m gonna take off.. Be careful, you two..” Pakkun barked then ran off.

“Kakashi-senpai, the water source is about 100 meters from here. Southwest..” Tenzou said.

“Alright. Let’s get going..”

After a short while, they eventually arrived at their targeted destination. Kakashi and Tenzou came to a stop upon the outcrop of a looming cliff, peering down unto a modest-sized waterfall. On a vast wedge of rock flowed a channel of clear, cold water plunging into the stream below them. The place was perfectly hidden by giant trees and thick fronds. It was a beautiful sight, and Tenzou, immensely relieved at Kakashi’s decision for a layover, ran towards the water and quickly bent over for a drink. Kakashi sat down beside his kouhai and looked around, satisfied at his surroundings.

“Hmm. Maybe I should have told Pakkun we’ll be late for a few more hours…” Kakashi mused. Tenzou laughed at Kakashi’s remark.

“Senpai, we’re needed back there immediately. There’s no need for us to hang around more. Besides, it will be safer for you to rest back in the village..” Tenzou said. He removed his ANBU armor and sandals, dropping them beside him.

“It’s charming here, isn’t it? Better than those ryokan we have in Fire Country..” Kakashi murmured. He too, removed his armor and dirty footwear. Kakashi clucked his tongue while checking his forehead protector. Like the rest of his uniform, it was brittle with gore and dirt.

“Yes, Kakashi-senpai. I do agree. This place is beautiful..” Tenzou said, smiling.

Kakashi bent down and took a relieving drink from the cold stream. He ran his fingers on strands of hair then winced as chunks of what seemed like small pieces of flesh fell out. He picked one, examined it, then flicked it right back at his kouhai. The thing got stuck on the bridge of Tenzou’s nose. The younger ninja quickly picked it up and grimaced.

“Gross, Kakashi-senpai.. What’s this?”

“I think it’s a tiny hunk of cartilage, Tenzou..”

“Bleeh. The nose or the ear?” Tenzou asked the older ninja. He looked at the piece and examined it closely.

“The ear, I think. Ugh, there’s more trapped in my hair..” Kakashi groaned as he raked and wriggled his hand all over his head. Tenzou did likewise, but his hair was matted with dried blood. He splashed water on it to loosen the strands. Kakashi, chuckling, picked on the flesh-pieces and started lobbing them at his underling.

“Gaah, senpai! Will you stop!” Tenzou yelled out. He grabbed the remaining flesh-pieces and flung them right back at his leader. One expert toss and a piece got stuck right smack at Kakashi’s open eye. Kakashi quickly swatted the thing off his eye. Tenzou laughed loudly at the sight, a hand slapped his thigh merrily. Kakashi turned his back on his team mate and kept on spitting.

“Tenzou, don’t do that again.. That was disgusting, urgh..” Kakashi grunted and leveled his kouhai with a warning glance. Tenzou shot him with his best innocent look.

“I got lucky, senpai. Besides, you started it..” Tenzou replied, gloating.

“Playtime over.. Let’s wash ourselves up..”

Tenzou stripped down to nothing as soon as they both finished picking hunks of gore out of their uniforms. Kakashi eyed his kouhai with disbelief, then chuckled.

“Skinny-dipping, huh?” Kakashi quipped. Tenzou rolled his eyes out at his senpai.

“Well, we’re both young men, there are no girls around so there’s nothing to be self-conscious about, senpai.. I mean, we took baths together before..” Tenzou said earnestly.

Easier said than done, you silly boy, Kakashi thought, looking away from the young man’s crotch. It’s not that he was jealous of the boy’s rapid growth; it’s just these days, for some peculiar reason, it was becoming harder and harder for Kakashi to peel his eyes away from his underling. He grabbed his backpack, fished for his first-aid kit and took out a small bar of soap. Tenzou dove right in, soap in one hand.

“AAAH, senpai.. The water’s perfectly cold.. You better get in now!” Tenzou exclaimed, sighing happily as he swam to the deeper part of the waterfall. Kakashi watched silently as Tenzou dove underwater and resurfaced with a flopping fish on top of his head. The older ninja grinned as the fish plunged back to the darker depths of the pool. Tenzou, with his back on his senpai, started soaping his hair. Kakashi quickly undressed, took his mask off and dipped a foot in the water. The water was indeed cold, but not enough to make his lips turn blue. It was crystal-clear and he can see a school of fishes roaming below the surface. Kakashi took a deep breath then submerged under the water.

 

His hair finally squeaky clean after the second wash, Tenzou climbed out of the pool and sat on a smooth, damp slab of rock by the water’s edge. He splashed water on himself and began to soap up his entire body. The dried blood clung like maps on his neck and the sides of his arms so softening it up with water and soap took a while. He glanced below the surface of the water for a smooth stone he can use as a scrub. There were a few piled up at the bottom so the young man descended and grabbed one. Humming, he began scrubbing his arms and legs fastidiously.

“Yo, Tenzou…”

“Oh, senpai, there are smooth stones at the bottom you can use as a scrubber,” Tenzou said, not glancing at his captain. Satisfied with the way he has polished his body clean, Tenzou plunged right back into the water for a rinse. He swam underneath, heading for the lagoon. He stayed under the chilly streams for a while, lost in its comforts when suddenly a hand clasped one of his ankles, dragging him down under, away from the waterfall. Tenzou slipped and fell at the bottom, thrashing furiously at the naked, pale and silver-haired figure before him. He paddled his feet and resurfaced, panting and coughing up river water.

“S-senpai! That was uncool! I could’ve slipped and hit my head on one of those rocks…” Tenzou fumed. A hand gently clasped his and Kakashi floated up, laughing softly.

Without his mask on.

Tenzou blinked at his captain. The sun was now high up, peaking at the shelter of leaves hanging above them and to Tenzou, Kakashi appeared not at all his lethargic, taciturn self that was way beyond his reach but rather a clear, overwhelming specter, his shadows gone. Kakashi was all sinewy arms and graceful bones, narrow-nosed and thin-lipped. He was the Kakashi who dwelled, stark-bright and beautiful, in the sweltering environs of his dream-places.

Tenzou thought how delightful it would be if this moment really were a dream. In dreams, he can do anything with his senpai. He can wrap his arms around him and kiss him everywhere, on the forehead which was damp with cool river water, the delicate slope of his nose, on that wonderful mouth, on the scar that ran down his left eye—

 

_..’enzou… hakama… yesterday…_

Kakashi’s mouth was moving and he can hear that familiar, awfully seductive drone of his voice but can’t actually make out his captain’s words. Was senpai asking him to give him a kiss?

_…Tenzou?_

Tenzou moved closer. He was sure Kakashi was asking him for a kiss.

_… mean… last night…_

Tenzou felt firm hands grasp his shoulders. His insides turned to mush in a split second.

_…Tenzou…_

Said hands shook him, gently. A finger tapped his chin below. Tenzou heard his teeth click shut and his own pathetic voice waffling on the surface.

_…Mmm.. Hnnnngghh…_

A firmer shake this time, and Tenzou was finally roused back to his senses. Tenzou blinked once more at his senpai.

“Hnnggh..?” Tenzou burbled.

Kakashi chuckled with disbelief. “Well, that’s what he said. Maybe I should use this strategy during battle. Take my mask off in the middle of a brawl to induce a temporary catatonic state on the enemy. What do you think?”

Tenzou reddened and shook his head feverishly, wishing a fierce undertow will drag him beneath and carry him away from Kakashi right about now.

“S-senpai.. C-come again?”

The older ninja looked at him discerningly and smiled. “Never mind. I was just telling you earlier to wear the hakama you’ve worn at the inn last night in place of your dirty uniform. We don’t have time to wash it right now. We can’t dry it under a bonfire because of the smoke, so we have to wear our hakama instead..”

“Your mask..” Tenzou said meekly, then clamped his mouth shut.

“It was dirty. I have to take it off. I have the red scarf with me. I can use that..” Kakashi said breezily, then laughed at a still stupefied Tenzou.

“Tenzou, get over your funk and adjust. My bare face is no big deal.. The Sandaime’s son is way more handsome than me. Go have a crush on him instead..” Kakashi smirked, still chuckling then he paddled away from his underling, nude ass bobbing over and under the river’s gentle currents.

“Kakashi-senpai! I don’t have a stupid crush on you!” Tenzou yelled at his captain.

“I can’t hear you, kouhai.. Speak louder,” Kakashi sang out.

“Senpai… I DON’T LIKE YOU.. I MEAN, I DON’T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!”

“That huge serving of denial must be yummy. Can I have a taste?”

Tenzou swam towards Kakashi, who was now listlessly soaping himself by the side of the river. Tenzou floated beside his captain and took a deep breath. He was unprepared for this; whatever feelings he has for Kakashi, he assumed that it will remain buried and in time, forgotten. He has kept it for years and his captain had to ruin everything because of that stupid mask of his.

He felt so exposed, and he can only hope Kakashi was teasing him. But he was just told by the man to have a crush on another person instead. Points for rejection, Tenzou thought grimly. So denial it is, then. A big, flaming denial on his part. At least he had to try.

“Senpai.. I’m sorry I acted like a fool earlier. It’s just I didn’t see that one coming, you taking your mask off… Of course it was a shock, since you’ve kept your face hidden for so long.. It was only a natural reaction.. And it doesn’t mean I have a thing for you.. I like you as my captain, I have the biggest respect for you and that’s where it ends.. I like girls, I like a few in ANBU actually.. Touha’s even meaning to get me a date with somebody in the village as soon as I’ve cleared my missions for this week..” Tenzou explained evenly, his eyes fixed on Kakashi’s profile. The date part was at least valid; Touha knows of a young woman in the village who he thought was a perfect match for Tenzou and he was eager to set a date for the two. He did not mention this to his senpai, for Tenzou thought it was kind of personal.

Also, he doesn’t know how to bring it up to Kakashi, the dating stuff. Kakashi was not the type to mention women and dating, even romantic relationships with the same sex. It was all about training and excelling at being a ninja between the two of them, always. Discussions regarding love and dating felt too awkward, telling even so Tenzou did nothing about it.

The older ninja did not display any hint of reaction, not even a simple nod or a grunt. Kakashi kept right on sudsing himself, dead set on mopping his body clean. Tenzou waited for what seemed like an infinity of silence pass between them. It’s not like he’d never experienced that before with Kakashi, these lengthy spells of silence.

Kakashi climbed up to the water’s edge, and with his back turned to the younger ninja, proceeded to soap his muscled legs. Tenzou watched like a ghost as his senpai’s foamy hands lathered up stretches of slippery, wet skin. There were still maps of dried blood covering half of his captain’s back, but despite all that, Kakashi remained striking as ever. He was pale, ethereal and sprite-like in a forest of greens and speckled browns while Tenzou felt like the ugly, nubile boy who has stumbled upon a magical scene and watched in secret behind the roots and fronds, holding his breath and wishing he can play with such a strangely beautiful creature.

“A date huh?” Kakashi said listlessly then stepped into the water to rinse himself. Tenzou blinked at the sound of his captain’s voice.

“Uh, hmm. Yes. Touha invited me to double with him..” Tenzou answered back hesitantly. Done with the lower parts of his body, Kakashi waded nearer to Tenzou, his face enquiring.

“With a girl..” Kakashi said slowly. Tenzou swallowed but kept his composure in check.

“No other, senpai..”

Kakashi chuckled and shot the younger ninja a prodding look. “How come you never told me before?”

“I.. I think it’s a very personal matter, Kakashi-senpai..”

“I’m your captain, and I thought we were friends.. Of course I think I should be kept privy with such details, Tenzou.. After all, the Sandaime has tasked me to put you under my wing.. You’re 16 and you don’t have that much experience when it comes to dealing with people other than fellow ANBU..”

Tenzou balked at his captain’s words. “Senpai, aren’t you at least glad that I am actually exerting effort to have a life outside of missions? Going out with people from work is an important step—“

Kakashi cut him off, laughing quietly. “People like Touha? Touha is a known player, Tenzou.”

“Touha just loves women too much, senpai..”

“Oh so you think that’s a good thing? You want to follow his footsteps now? You want to be like him? Treat women like objects, throw them away after you’re done with them?”

The younger ninja gritted his teeth. He didn’t expect to have this conversation with his senpai, Kakashi prying, almost acting like a worried father on his intimate affairs. They were arguing, and in the nude, at that. “Kakashi-senpai, just because I’ve decided on accepting Touha’s invitation, it doesn’t mean that I am going to end up like him. I am highly self-aware, senpai.. Touha has his bad side, but he’s a good guy underneath all that skirt-chasing.. And an excellent ninja too..”

“Tenzou.. You’re at an impressionable age, still pliable, that’s what worries me..” Kakashi retorted, his voice harder this time.

“You’re actually worried, senpai?” Tenzou said softly, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. Kakashi sighed and Tenzou thought for the first time he detected a note of unease on Kakashi’s usual straight-faced demeanor, but it was wiped out in an instant.

“Tenzou, if you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas.. Think about that..” Kakashi uttered, swiftly veering away from the younger ninja’s grilling. Tenzou frowned and backed away from his captain.

“Kakashi-senpai, I’m ready to bet your ninken will be utterly pissed off if they heard the crap shooting out of your mouth right now.”

“I’m just telling you to choose your friends wisely, Tenzou..” Kakashi said sternly.

“Oh, so you’re a good judge of character now, senpai? Have you actually spent enough time with the guy and became familiar with his values? You did not, eh? Give Touha a chance. And if I was wrong, then give me that chance to grow and learn from my stupid mistakes..” Tenzou replied back quietly, his voice edged with the same hardness as Kakashi’s.

Kakashi was silent for a moment. He knew awfully well that Tenzou was right. In some aspects of their lives, he has to allow the younger ninja to spread his wings and fly on his own. As ninja, they were forced to grow up and establish their own values at a very young age. Kakashi knows that this time, he does not have the right to control his kouhai anymore, especially when it comes to personal matters. However, he still has that responsibility to guide him and keep watch over him. He has to allow Tenzou to be the adult in this situation and provide him the freedom to confront the consequences of his decisions.

Only this time, he was afraid that he will lose Tenzou. It’s different now; it’s not in the same league as losing his friends, his team mates, but still, the thought rattles him. Kakashi felt as if somebody was yanking his heart away from his kouhai, and this particularly invasive feeling was galling and killing the older ninja with quiet, slow ease.

But he had to decide like a good, pro captain would. He had to think like the Saindame and his mentor, the Fourth Hokage and settle aside his superfluous feelings. Kakashi cleared his throat and started to speak.

“Very well, then. I allow you. Let it be known it is possible though, that as your captain and as a friend, I can see things that you cannot see. Nevertheless, the final decision lies with you. Go on dates, get crazy, paint the town red with that charming but brainless panty-buster. However..” Kakashi said matter-of-factly, his voice lingering on the last word.

“I am also allowing myself willingly to go with you on future jaunts with your newfangled friend. I have to check the scene first. If I don’t find anything wrong with Touha’s actions, I shall stop hanging about with you two and continue with my usual boring, mission-less weekend home affairs..” Kakashi said, bringing their conversation to a determined close.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that? I mean, you are not exactly the Shukuba Town type, senpai..” Tenzou asked meekly. Kakashi shot him a patronizing look which made Tenzou sigh and look down.

“Look who’s talking.. You are the wild horse that’s dragging me into this, Tenzou, and I am only doing that because I care for your welfare..” Kakashi said gruffly. Tenzou glanced up at his captain and flashed Kakashi a wide, bright smile that seemed as if the younger man had been waiting for Kakashi to say it all along.

“That’s good to know, senpai.. Thank you..” Tenzou said softly. Kakashi grunted in response, submerged into the water and resurfaced holding a smooth lump of stone in his hand. He gave the stone to the younger ninja and Tenzou accepted it mutely, blinking.

“By the way, Tenzou, can you please scrub the rest of my back clean? I can’t reach certain spots..” Kakashi said, turning his back and peeking at it. “Let’s do it by the shoreline..”

Tenzou stared at Kakashi as the older ninja waded towards the side of the river. He rose out of the water dripping, his muscled back and shapely ass shiny-wet. Tenzou swallowed at the scene before him, his major charade forgotten and his face, burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels unfinished so I am working on a proper conclusion to this.


	11. “mole”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s all about beauty marks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack, served straight up. No chaser. 
> 
> Something I did to make up for the “bare” hump. 
> 
> Now Kakashi’s mole. Somebody told me it was a mole. I thought it was just a teeny error on Kishi’s part or something since it was a rough sketch and the first pictures that came out weren’t really that big. I read the translated manga and there it was, ze glaring mole. So that was the sole reason why Kakashi had to hide the lower part of his face? Apparently he was the Cindy Crawford of his generation? I thought he was hiding canine fangs in there. Ah, Kooky, you.. You can have it removed you know, like Enrique Iglesias, Konoha being high-tech now and all..
> 
> PS: When it comes to moles, Number Three in Austin Powers: Goldmember comes to mind. This is a shameless parody. A stupid, try-hard attempt at humor once more.

It was a perfectly sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village, a year after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Ever the laidback ninja, Kakashi Hatake, the Leaf’s current Hokage and all-around cool guy, decided to survey the surroundings of his latest haunts; the newly-renovated shinobi headquarters. 

It was well-kept and every room of the HQ scrubbed, dusted and cleaned to the nines. As he passed by the hallways, he noticed the door to the conference room was slightly left ajar. The 6th Hokage took a peek, and of course there was his eternally loyal kouhai seated on the floor, walled in by scrolls ranging from pocket-sized ones to scrolls bigger and longer than bedsheets. Flushed with excitement, Kakashi opened the door wider and coolly sauntered right in. 

“Yamato..” Kakashi said in a cheery mood. Yamato looked up from the scroll he was reading and nodded right back at the Rokudaime. 

“Looks like we have amassed quite an evaluation in there..” Kakashi whistled at a pile of scrolls by the wall under the windows. 

“All in a day’s work, Hokage-sama..” The younger ninja muttered back. 

“Hmm.. You want me to fetch somebody like Shizune to assist you?” Kakashi said as he sat down beside his comrade.

Yamato shook his head wryly. “Thanks, but no thanks, Hokage-sama. I can get through this before the day ends..”

“You were always the fantastic worker, Yamato.. Even now I’m impressed..” Kakashi said sincerely, his eyes curved into jovial slits. 

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.. I am pleased with your compliment..” Yamato said absentmindedly as he went back to his scroll. He took some notes on a scribbling pad, checked the writings on the scroll and jotted more notes. Kakashi cocked his ear to the direction of the door, to check for the sound of footsteps in the hallway. It was nearly lunch time, and most of the staff have abandoned the building in search for food. He inched nearer to Yamato until their shoulders touched, making his presence tangible enough that Yamato had no choice but to acknowledge the company of his now-frisky senpai-turned-Kage. 

“Uh, Hokage-sama.. Do you have any… Special requests?” Yamato said slowly, unease now gaining momentum as the 6th Hokage moved closer. 

“Tenzou.. I realized it had been 17 years of our acquaintance, and you’ve never seen my bare face. Not even once..” Kakashi said softly. A hand went up to the bridge of his nose, to the edge of his mask. Yamato grinned hesitantly and moved away an inch. 

“Uh, yeah, Hokage-sama.. But the kids.. I bet they’ve seen your face already..” Yamato murmured. 

“Yeah, they have seen me unmasked but I was in complete disguise. It was a prank. The joke did a number on my throat though.. Changing your voice is hard work..” Kakashi said in a chipper tone of voice.

“I-I can relate, Hokage-sama.. I do that on ANBU missions sometimes with my clones..” Yamato mumbled back. He flinched when Kakashi suddenly put an arm around his shoulder, almost yelled in complete shock. The 6th Hokage making advances on him! What are the odds, he thought, melting. 

With one swift motion, Kakashi pulled his mask down, revealing the face that he had been hiding all his life. 

Yamato sat transfixed on the man before him, for Kakashi was indeed, beautiful. It was just the way he had imagined. Kakashi was all refined bones, the structure of his face seemed delicately sculptured and almost feminine because of his sloe-eyed countenance, if not for the thinness of his lips. Without the mask, Kakashi looked as if he was always ready for a quick romp in bed, in this room. Wherever. 

And then it hit him. 

Just below his bottom lip was a spot. A pimple? No, it looks darker than a pimple. And rounder. 

Yamato inched closer, his attention now zeroing in to the spot. Something Kakashi ate earlier? Brownie crumbs? A speck of nori? A teeny chunk of chocolate? A lipstick smear? Yamato hoped not.

Kakashi, noticing Yamato’s abrupt concentration on the singular thing he had been hiding for 27-odd years, shifted backwards. He felt terribly conscious now. However, Yamato was quite intent on staring below his mouth. 

“Moooole…” Yamato muttered in an unexpectedly dazed manner, pointing at Kakashi’s mole, which was all bumpy and round and dark in color, as big as a pea. Kakashi reddened slightly, then gently shook his kouhai. 

“Yamato.. Tenzou.. I want to invite you for dinner at home.. I think it’s time that we, uhmm, know each other better not as ninja at work, but as friends.. Or more than friends..” Kakashi said firmly, determined to close the subject and distract his intended away from his mole. Once he mentioned the words ‘more than friends’ Yamato finally went back to earth, this time the shock turned into a happy surprise.

“Wow, Hokage-sama, you mean, you want us to be mole than friends, OOPS, I MEAN—“ Yamato exclaimed then clammed up as he realized his mistake. Kakashi bit the inside of his lip and counted from 1-10 to simmer down. 

“Yes, Yamato.. I wish for us to be MORE than friends.. If you’ll let me..” Kakashi said softly. The corners of his lips turned up into a satisfied smile, the motion putting his mole in the spotlight once more. 

“Oh, Hokage-sama.. That’s a mooooo…” Yamato said in a daze once more as he sat mesmerized by Kakashi’s smile. Or rather, his mole. Kakashi looked down, knitted his eyebrows in exasperation then shot his kouhai with a disapproving stare. 

“That is a mooo—st wonderful idea, sen—, whoopsie, Hokage-sama!” Yamato said snappily, now diverted once again by Kakashi’s delightful facial angles. And visible frowns. 

“Maa, I do know I have a rather prominent mark on my face.. You don’t have to rub it in..” Kakashi answered back drily, pouting. 

“Hokage-sama, I am mole sorry. Ooops, oh shit.. Most sorry! I apologize..” Yamato chirped. He clamped a heavy hand on his mouth to shut himself up. 

“See you at my residence, Yamato. 7 pm, on the dot. I’ll cook you dinner..” Kakashi said crisply. If he didn’t like Yamato that much, he will most probably unleash his Raikiri on the poor schmuck right about now. The 6th Hokage stood up and lightly pinched the tip of Yamato’s nose. 

“Hokage-sama, I am deeply flattered you have decided to show me the face that you have kept hidden for so many years.. And I am also flattered that you actually like me.. That you want us to be mo-more than friends..” Yamato replied sincerely as Kakashi ambled to the door. Kakashi glanced back and looked fondly at his kouhai. 

“Thank you, Yamato..” Kakashi smiled brightly.

“You’re mole, arrgh, MORE than welcome, Hokage-sama..” Yamato piped in, going red in the face. Kakashi once more glowered at his kouhai, the action prompting the younger ninja to scrunch his lips to keep from laughing at the whole situation. For once, it was him teasing his senpai, not the other way around, and Kakashi’s reaction to his own was a bit refreshing on Yamato’s part. 

It was something that Kakashi was particularly sensitive about. 

“Now you’re poking fun at me, Yamato.. Stop it..” Kakashi bristled. 

“M-M-M-Mooole.. MOLEY MOLEY MOLEY!” Yamato crowed joyously, unable to stop himself. 

“OH, SHUT UP!” Kakashi growled as he closed the door with a bang. 

 

Yamato stood bright and ready on Kakashi’s doorstep. He made sure he smells fresh, so he took another bath before going out. He paired a white henley shirt and a recently ironed ninja uniform pants with spotless men’s sandals. Yamato put on new underwear too, just in case they got a ‘bit comfortable with each other.’ He raised his left shoulder to take furtive sniffs on his shirt; yes, the fragrance he splashed on himself lingered softly and did not overpower his own natural, manly woody scent. 

He knocked on the door and waited for Kakashi. Yamato went out of his way to buy his senpai a bottle of his favorite sake; it was heavy on the pocket, both the wine and the bouquet of flowers he bought at the Yamanakas, but he was willing to splurge. After all, Kakashi finally made the moves on him. The admiration he carried for his senpai stood the test of time and now it’s justified. Footsteps rang out inside, and soon the door opened with a creak. Kakashi’s eyes brightened when he saw Yamato. 

“Tenzou.. Come in, please..” Kakashi said by way of greeting. He ushered the younger ninja inside the house. 

“Kakashi-sama, I bought you flowers and a bottle of your favorite sake.. To make up for my boorish behavior earlier..” Yamato said as he handed the gifts to his senpai. 

“Wow, Tenzou.. Thanks, but you shouldn’t have bothered..” Kakashi said, a bit embarrassed as he looked at the bouquet of spider lilies and a bottle of Garyubai. 

“You deserve the best, Hokage-sama..” Tenzou murmured. He inched his face closer to the older ninja then gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. 

“You move fast..” Kakashi whispered back.

“17 years. It’s been too long, Kakashi-sama.. We have to act fast, don’t you think?” Yamato said while playfully tugging on a stray lock of hair on Kakashi’s forehead. 

“Good things happen to those who wait, Tenzou.. For now, we eat first..” Kakashi said, chuckling. The former ANBU captain led his kouhai to the kitchen, where a table laid with a feast fit for a summer night waited. Kakashi urged the younger ninja to sit down then dimmed the lights until the entire kitchen was bathed with a muted tawny glow. 

“Saa, I never knew you have a dimmer installed in your kitchen, Kakashi-sama.. And the food looks good too!” Yamato marveled. There were plates of hiyayakko, vegetable curry and unagi rice bowls. 

“I had it mounted last week, I thought the kitchen needed a makeover,” Kakashi said proudly. 

“It looks nice and dare I say, romantic..” Yamato answered back. 

“That was part of the plan..” Kakashi quipped, snapping his fingers. He sat beside Yamato and they both picked up their chopsticks. Kakashi tugged his mask down and was about to start digging on his rice bowl when he noticed Yamato staring hard at him once more. 

“Yamato… Please.. Just get used to it, okay? It’s just a freaking mole..” Kakashi said in a tired manner. Yamato snapped to attention and cleared his throat. 

“Oh, sorry, Kakashi-sama.. That was so molelicious, I mean, malicious of me!” Yamato said contritely, grinning slightly. 

“What was that?” Kakashi bristled, pale eyebrows knitted in exasperation. 

“It’s nothing, Kakashi-sama, just a minor molestake—, whoops!” Yamato piped then covered his mouth with his hand. Kakashi waved Yamato off then heaved a deep sigh. 

“Listen, just get it out of your system..” Kakashi answered back quietly. 

“No, I’m fine.. Don’t mind me..” Yamato muttered. 

“I insist..” Kakashi said crisply. 

“MOLE! BLOODY MOLE! We're not supposed to talk about the bloody mole, but there's a bloody mole winking me in the face. I'm gonna chop it off and make some dipping sauce out of it…” Yamato finally blurted out loud while Kakashi sat in silence.

“Better?” Kakashi spoke up. Yamato nodded. A hush overcame the two ninja in a short while, both men collecting their thoughts without speaking or moving. Out of the blue, Kakashi felt something rough and solid tickling the skin around his mole. He looked down and was surprised to see a tree branch gently prodding the dark spot.

Yamato made use of his Wood Release to sprout a tree branch on his index finger, just to poke at his goddamn mole. 

A vein almost popped on Kakashi’s forehead. This time, he was livid. 

“YAMATOOOOO…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delays :-(
> 
> I am still working on the conclusion for “bare,” and I have to redo everything because I read the Naruto spin-off, and thank goodness I read the whole thing because there were some glaring similarities on a technique I made on my fic (and Kakashi had to fight it with a copied technique from his Sharingan’s arsenal of duplicated jutsu, something I made up as well). No, I am not fucking kidding. I was creeped out and dismayed because well, I have to delete fucking everything and start over once more. 
> 
> I was not really interested in the new generation, but then I saw the internet’s reaction over Yamato’s old man face. I laughed at poor Yama’s face for a good 15 minutes or so because I am an asshole like that, but to tell you dear reader the truth, those were laughs of disbelief. He looks haggard, not old man haggard but broken-haggard, and were those cracks on his faceplate? He looks like a broken man for crying out loud.. I know not everybody looks like Paul Newman in their twilight years, or a Hatake for the matter, but it was kind of ridiculous.
> 
> Then again, thank goodness I read the spin-off. It’s a bothersome job, to think of parts needed for the story. It’s going to be a slow update, because I’m busy, work is always a priority and there are some family-related issues I’m facing right now. 
> 
> The original plan was to up the whole conclusion to “bare,” not by chapters. I decided to go on a chapter-by-chapter basis because I owe it to you guys who give kudos and comments and still follow my work. 
> 
> I confess I have had some difficulties with the follow-up, with regards to novel ninja techniques and coming up with brawls and mission stuff. It made my head ache (a bit). It’s a bit complex since I am used to crack and (dirty, heh) humor. Now this is where a beta-reader could have been helpful, but I don’t have the time, really, to sit down and have a nice chat with these folks. So, I try and do my best to come up with something worthy of your time. Then again, I hope it satisfies..


	12. “hunter-killer”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Act, do not react.” A stupefied Kakashi hangs back during a kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I’m back.. 
> 
> Had some major hardware issues so I wasn’t able to update my WIPs. I do not have any hard copy in my possession so I just let it slide and waited for a chance to acquire newish hardware and download a copy of it on my AO3 (well I do have a soft copy but it was on my laptop’s hard disk, and I couldn’t open the damn thing on my desktop computer). Dumbass that I am, I left my laptop at the hands of an incompetent technician for a whole fucking month, with zero results. I don’t want to dwell on that issue anymore, because it was such a fragging thankless nightmare of forced resignations and little money coming in. 
> 
> Plus, I’ve forgotten the gist of the story I was working on. I apologize.

The roar of a detonated paper bomb caused Kakashi to stagger back. The deafening sound struck his eardrums in a manner similar to a physical hit. He lurched and almost threw up at the burning, intense reek of heat and cordite. The young ANBU ninja slid to the safety of trees and took cover against the trunk of a _yakusugi_ tree as his legs yielded to the force of the explosion. There was something sticky dripping on one of his eyebrows. With a quickness, Kakashi slid his mask off and put a free hand up to wipe away the mess. Grit and sweat splattered the strands of his hair, making it damp and matte.

Kakashi looked at his wet, fabric-covered fingers and found blood, as black as the night around them. Its copper-coin scent quickly permeated his nostrils, the sanguine stench making his throat tighten. He wiped more blood off with his gloved hand and slid his ANBU mask back on once more. He peeked behind the tree, tried to make out movement at the gathering dust and smoke, listened at the sounds of bladed weapons and shouted commands of both enemy ninja and his team.

Another one came. The darkness merged with the ninja so well, that the enemy was virtually upon Kakashi before he can sense his presence. His concentration widened once more as he drew his _katana_ by instinct. He peered and listened to the dimness before him to distinguish some sort of movement, the clear flicker of sharp iron, the buzz of a weapon.

A sudden motion on his peripheral vision alerted Kakashi. The ANBU captain spun just in time to bend and swivel to his left. He heard the transitory hiss of the wind during the course of its flight, the gentle thump the thrown _shuriken_ made as it hit the trunk to the right of him. He set off to find the enemy, following his instincts. Kakashi wanted to be as near as possible with his adversary so as to counteract the advantage of a long-range weapon like the _shuriken_. Twenty, thirty-eight times he sensed and heard the sharp drone of the multi-bladed weapon close to him as he ran, knowing fully well by the passage of the sound that he was getting nearer.

The heavy clouds scattered, and moonlight finally peered unto the curtain of foliage, bathing the forest with a muted, grey glow.

Kakashi stopped by a row of camphor trees and he felt a hard blow wallop his tailbone, the quick action making him gasp and drop his _katana_. The Copy-Nin cursed himself for momentarily narrowing his concentration as he tried to get up. Just above him, the weight of the approaching enemy hurtled past him. Kakashi turned around and pushed his right arm up, his hand striking bone and muscle, making the ninja grunt with pain. He struck more blows to the masked enemy, making a succession of dovetailing punches. Without warning, his adversary managed to sneak in a chakra-powered knife chop to his skull and when Kakashi tried to attack once more, the ninja was gone. With quick thinking, Kakashi scrambled for his _katana_ and stood up.

He saw the glint of a spread fan, razor-sharp in silver and red and mechanically he ducked down and threw a kick at the ninja, aiming for the legs. At the last moment, the ninja withdrew his fan and jumped back. The fan struck Kakashi once more and each time, the young ANBU captain was quick to recoil. He shielded every hit of the _gunsen_ with his sword, the enemy’s movements were fast and precise, administered by a master. Sweat ran down the sides of Kakashi’s face as he fought, trying to find an opening in order to wield his Chidori. He gathered more strength in his arms and doubled his efforts. It is now a match of endurance and quick reflexes. Kakashi does not want to fail right now.

Endurance was on his side, nevertheless. He noticed the gradual slowing-down of the steel fan’s movements, its weakening strikes. One swift, brusque lash of his sword, and he heard a feminine wail coming from the enemy ninja. A decapitated hand dropped off, together with the _gunsen_.

 _So she’s a woman_ , Kakashi thought, breathless. Blood flowed down freely, generously, from what remained of the fallen _kunoichi_ ’s right arm.

And once more, the flash of white light, heat; the sound of birds, and the sharp hint of ozone clung in the air before the two ninja. Kakashi stood motionless as he finally wielded his Chidori, bolts of electricity crackling and surging. He can see a streak of wetness covering the _kunoichi_ ’s eyes as she raggedly knelt down in defeat, the ruined arm now pressed protectively against her belly. The Copy Nin can smell the fear in her, the reek of desperation and what he sensed was, underneath it—

Another smell, human-like. Flesh and bits of bone. Slight, minute movements. Faint strains of a heartbeat only a ninja with a heightened Sharingan can perceive.

Abruptly, Kakashi stopped.

The woman in front of him was carrying another life within her. And as Kakashi tried to distinguish, roughly 8 weeks old.

Plenty of differing emotions struggled for control within the ANBU captain. Shock and sorrow, hatred for himself and the position he was in. Disgust at the endless outpouring of blood and death caused by warring ninja, of the damage it can inflict. A longing to commit to the teachings of his sensei and strive to protect his village at all times from its adversaries.

To protect the innocent, and not fail once more as he had failed with Rin and Obito.

He was coming to realize that being a ninja has placed him in situations where he can be a mere puppet to the crusades of certain powerful persons close to him. He always knew and understood that actions had its accompanying consequences. However, this time around, he realized that actions also included consequences outside of his own existence.

Defending his village from the enemy is an honourable act, but what about its costs? What about the families and the loved ones of the enemies he had killed in battle? The anger on the other side—the enemy’s side—has succumbed for the need to acquire justice. And attaining this justice has produced nothing but more wars and pain and conflict. A vicious cycle steeped in both the blood of the innocent and the guilty.

Will it ever stop?

He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment blood splattered against his groin and upright hand. Tenzou’s Mokuton found its way to the _kunoichi_ ’s heart, the still-beating red pulp stuck to the pointed tip of the wooden spear. The younger ninja was unmasked, and his gaze was steady, but his wide eyes had the same determined, cold quality that Kakashi had witnessed twice in his life. He was carrying a chopped-off head, the black _tenugui_ removed to reveal its identity. The head of their main target, Zenta Marushige.

Tenzou withdrew his wooden lance, sticky crimson clinging on the palm of his gloved hand as the lengthy mass of wood retracted. Tenzou stared as he held the heart, its pumps now weakening, losing speed and sustenance.

“Tenzou..” Kakashi said softly, uttering his real name and not the 14-year old’s given code. Tenzou looked back at his captain, and by the drawn-out stirrings of the moon, his face was a shroud of odd calm and grim, polar resolve.

“Senpai.. She was about to kill you. Her other hand.. Look..” Tenzou pointed at the _kunoichi_ ’s free hand, her fingers cradling a _kunai_. She was waiting for the moment to strike and take advantage of Kakashi’s momentary lapse in judgment, until Tenzou came.

Tenzou walked towards the woman’s corpse and picked the pointed weapon up, sniffing it.

“Poisoned..” Tenzou deadpanned. He struck the lifeless heart with the _kunai_ then threw it right back on the _kunoichi_ ’s inert, mangled figure. Kakashi stood still, his gaze shifting to the corpse lying before him, to Tenzou and back.

He can no longer sense life within the woman’s womb.

“What happened here, senpai..” Tenzou asked his captain. Kakashi finally met his kouhai’s questioning look. The frost that flawed the warmth in the boy’s eyes were gone now and Kakashi took that moment to answer.

“She was pregnant.. I-I guess I was taken aback..” It was all Kakashi can say, and Tenzou nodded, not meeting his captain’s gaze.

“Senpai.. Other than killing you, she saw my Mokuton.. Enemy ninja who bear witness to my Wood Release have to be terminated..” Tenzou said quietly. He grabbed the older boy’s wrist and squeezed it for comfort. The manner in which he was held reassured Kakashi, but his own heart was still beating fast. He needs to run and feel the lashings of the night’s severe winds crop his skin, run fast to get away from the stink of death, this forest’s ghosts, and his own.

Kakashi removed his ANBU mask and dragged in a deep breath. The air was still thick with the suppressing reek of gore, and from a short distance, of flesh being burned. He quickly blew out the stench which flooded his nose and took shallow breaths instead; a disadvantage of having a magnified sense of smell is the bare fact that you can take in everything a hundredfold. Tenzou took notice of his senpai’s discomfort. He took his own scarf out of his fannypack and handed it to the older ninja.

“Use this, senpai.. Your mask is dirty..” Tenzou said. The boy was about to slip his mask down, then hesitated. Tenzou closed his eyes and slid the fabric down to his captain’s neck.

“Tell me if you’re ready, senpai..” Tenzou said, his eyes still clamped shut as Kakashi eventually folded and wrapped the scarf around the lower part of his face, knotting it tightly against the back of his head.

“You can open your eyes now. Where’s Nezumi and Sakana?” Kakashi asked Tenzou, referring to their team mates.

“They’re burning the corpses. Everything’s taken care of, senpai.. We’ve picked the area clean..” Tenzou answered back.

“Let’s join them and head back home after..” Kakashi said, trying to gain the calm back in his voice. He walked over to the _kunoichi_ ’s lifeless form, and with both hands, formed the Tiger hand seal to set the corpse on fire.

Tenzou did not see him shiver as the flames multiplied and licked, ate its way on the woman’s figure. Horror had set its teeth with a viselike grip into him, that Kakashi at the moment, could not pry it loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this while waiting for a movie in Cinemax last night, and to get back on track as well for I am that lazy when it comes to hobbies and distractions at times, especially when I’m worrying over job openings and fucking taxes. I need some motivation because I got used to lagging around (and stressing, I might add). I’m trying to psych myself up for the next “Transcript” chapter. 
> 
> I listened to DJ Krush’s Jaku while doing this story to set the mood. I’ve thought of making a fo’ shame tardy birthday porn post for Yumz, but this one took over (SORRY, NOT SORRY DADDY YAMA). I hope you guys like it.


	13. “technique”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi makes use of his ‘other’ technique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to do a follow-up on Transcript but I was not satisfied with the outcome so I have to re-do everything. I did this one for fun. And because I’m chuffed my boss gave me additional work. Enjoy.

“Tenzou..”

“Yes, senpai?”

Kakashi, who was sitting on the floor, closed his book and cleared his throat. Tenzou stood behind the sink, washing the dishes. It was 8 in the evening, the end of a rare rest day for both ANBU ninja. 

“Did you finish the report for the mission yesterday? It’s due tomorrow. I have to go over it before submitting it to the missions desk.”

Tenzou’s back stiffened at his captain’s mention of the report. He turned his head to look at Kakashi. 

“Senpai, aren’t you supposed to do the report yourself?”

Kakashi shrugged carelessly and grunted. “You’re better than me when it comes to detailed accounts, Tenzou..”

Tenzou went back to the dishes and crushed an irritated groan on his throat. He decided to be civil about it. This time, he was going to say no. Kakashi made him do the team’s last mission account, and it involved a grueling transcription of a 3-hour taped conversation between an undercover Kakashi and their target, plus the specifics of their successful mission. It took him half a day to complete the whole report. 

“Senpai.. I can’t do that..”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “And why is that, Tenzou?”

“Because I did the team’s mission report last Monday. Oh wait, I did most of our mission reports, in fact. I believe it’s time that you accomplish particular tasks that were rightfully assigned for team captains, not underlings..”

“Oh.. Is that so?” Kakashi deadpanned. Tenzou’s eyes widened a bit, his ears attuned to his captain’s tone of voice, but he kept his composure. He carried on with his scrubbing the dishes, running them under the tap. 

“Yes, senpai..”

“You think I slack off too much, Tenzou?”

Tenzou stopped for a second, then resumed his washing. He was going to stay adamant about this. He was tired of Kakashi sweet-talking him into doing most of the team’s organizational tasks. 

“In certain areas, Kakashi-senpai..”

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. He placed his book on the floor and hunkered down, staring at the younger ninja’s ass before him. He knows his kouhai is correct. He pushed the poor guy’s limits with the last report; they could have helped each other with that one or did everything himself for essentially, that was his job. 

But he cannot resist the idea of teaching his kouhai who’s the boss around these parts. The arrogant, pissy little rules-spouting ninja still lived inside him, after all. He’s still the captain, and a captain’s order is absolute; Tenzou has to do his bidding whether he likes it or not. 

“I’ve never done this for a while, and I usually do this to ninja who prefer not to heed my request..” Kakashi said as he clasped his hands and readied his index and middle fingers into position. The younger ninja wore one of his stretchy dark pants for home use and Kakashi thought the material was perfect for his plan. 

Tenzou, now alarmed at the older ninja’s words, was about to turn around and face Kakashi but as expected, his captain was faster. 

“Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi! Sennen Goroshi!”

“SENPAI!”

Kakashi’s pointed fingers struck the younger ninja’s bum with a dogged, bone-rattling force. 

A wet dish fell down on the floor with a sharp crash. 

“AAAHH!” Tenzou shrilled. 

Kakashi grinned and lifted his head to observe the younger ninja. His kouhai has clout, indeed. Kakashi did it to Gai during one of the latter’s stupid challenges and Gai’s response was epic; he soared to the high heavens blubbering in pain as he put the technique into action. But Tenzou was.. Different. 

Tenzou still stood by the sink. He did not go up in the air at the force of his hit like Gai did. Sure, Tenzou’s shoulders shook a little and he was gripping—almost squeezing the edges of the sink with his hands but he persisted like a competent shinobi would. 

This made Kakashi a little proud though. 

The guy can take it like a champ, Kakashi thought, amazed. He’s incredibly tenacious, a prime addition to the team and an excellent warrior of the village. 

Then he realized his fingers were still stuck on the younger man’s rear. Slowly, he twisted his fingers away from Tenzou’s behind. 

“Aaahh…” Tenzou gasped, long and harsh. Kakashi stopped his gesture and with a worried face, looked at his charge. 

“Still okay?” Kakashi asked the younger ninja. 

Tenzou whipped his head by the right sharply, not looking at his senpai. His right hand shot up and as Kakashi can see, Tenzou covered his mouth with it. 

“I-I’m going to pull this out now..” Kakashi said softly. With great care, Kakashi withdrew his fingers once more. This time, muffled whimpers came out from the younger man’s throat. Kakashi actually blanched a little at the young ANBU ninja’s response. He was now concerned with whatever physical injury his foolish prank might have caused. 

When the older man finally removed his offending fingers, Tenzou gasped once more at the gesture then his knees dropped. Kakashi quickly stood up and caught the younger ninja. He propped Tenzou up by the sink, the younger man still avoiding his gaze. 

“Tenzou..” Kakashi said softly but the younger man shrugged him off. Tenzou’s face was now red and sweaty. 

“Leave me alone..” Tenzou snapped. He pushed the older ninja off of him, his knees still a bit weak from the technique’s impact. 

‘I’m sorry..” Kakashi muttered. “I have a—“

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Tenzou said dully. 

“I can run a hot bath for you,” Kakashi offered. 

“I can do that myself,” Tenzou snapped. Kakashi stood back as Tenzou turned to face him, wobbled and steadied himself. He was about to grab the younger man’s arm when something caught his eye. 

There was a visible bulge on Tenzou’s crotch, and Kakashi could not pry his eyes away from it because well, he was shocked. There might be physical injuries involved and now this, Kakashi thought grimly. 

And, why did this even happen? He made a ninja cry with this technique but Tenzou was.. Turned on? Was his kouhai a glutton for punishment? At the moment, Kakashi’s head was filled with raving questions. 

Tenzou caught his captain staring at his pants. Quickly, he covered his erection with his hands then tried to shuffle away from the older ninja, to the direction of the bathroom. 

“Tenzou, let me help you.. Please..” Kakashi tried once more. 

“NO!” Tenzou growled. Kakashi, now more determined to be on Tenzou’s good graces, put his hand on the younger man’s shoulder but in an instant, one of Tenzou’s wooden Foo Dog Heads slammed right in his face, hard. 

“AAH!” Kakashi gasped, reeling in pain. He heard the door of the bathroom slam. Kakashi stroked his face insistently to get rid of the pain when he felt something wet trickle down a nostril. 

“Great.. Now I’m having a nosebleed..” Kakashi grumbled. He opened his jaw wide to alleviate the pain that was starting to throb around the area, then went to the bathroom to check on his charge. Kakashi knocked on the door with hesitance. 

“Tenzou.. I will do the report.. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to come to me..”

“Leave me alone, senpai..” Was Tenzou’s garbled response. Kakashi sighed, mentally punching himself. 

“I’m sorry..” Kakashi said gently by the door. 

“SHUT UP!”

It’s going to take quite some time to convince Tenzou I’m sorry, Kakashi thought darkly. His head quickly jerked up when he heard something inside the bathroom. 

It was muffled, yet noticeable. Kakashi cringed at the moan that was coming inside the bathroom. He dragged his feet away from the area with shame, still mentally kickboxing himself for causing—arousal on his charge.

So much for his secret technique, Kakashi thought bleakly. He knows he won’t be able to sleep soundly tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are my fire. The one desire.


End file.
